Digmon Frontier
by morgan kingsley
Summary: My entire adaptation of the season in one big writing as if it were a big movie. A combination of a adaptation and rewrite so there are things like the show and things different from it. It's a prequel to my story about the Adventure group and I think does a decent job setting up the back story of some characters in there here. Will change the summary to a better one later.


**Author's Notes: This is a adaptation of Digimon Frontier. Not in the rewrite chapter by chapter sort of way. A adaptation that is a movie length of Frontier. With the same plot, characters, idea of evolution, just as a movie instead of a show. Because when I thought of it, I realized Frontier with its ideas and characters could have been a glorious movie but it just didn't have enough to fill a 50 episode season (cough, royal knight arc, cough). As this is a adaptation, most of the things in the show will remain. However there will still be some differences. One difference I will give you right away is that after Cherubimon is defeated, there is no royal knights and Lucemon.**

 **If you are wanting to know how long it would be if this was a movie, I will tell you. The average audiobook has books read at 150 words per minute. The story, not including author's notes, is 29,739 words long. Divide that by 150 and you get the amount of minutes it would be if it was a movie.**

 **This is a prequel to my Adventure story. Taking place after Davis's Life story and Tamers but before the others in the timeline.**

 **The five (six for Koichi) main characters ages are 16 for J.P., 15 for Koji and Koichi, 14 for Takuya and Zoe, and then 12 for Tommy.**

 **The story will be in third person POV with alternating POV's at every scene.**

 **Now let's get started.**

* * *

 **DIGIMON FRONTIER**

 _J.P.'s POV_

If you were to ask J.P. what he thought a phone call for destiny meant, he would have been honest and told you that it had nothing to with saving a world full of strange monster like creatures with him turning into one with four other humans and two other monsters called Digimon.

He thought that the phone call for destiny would have been the first step for him to find a girlfriend and fall in love. Perhaps even make a friend or two during that time. Yeah, he knew that he was a little into the romance. But he didn't care if he was sixteen and a male, he was just a sucker for it.

J.P. was thinking about how he even got on that darn train to be heading to this world. He assumed it might have been a few minutes before he got the phone call.

He was watching Star Trek on TV, because that was a show that he had gotten into when he was younger. His father was off doing some work related things, as he was a doctor. His mother was cooking for him. Since it was lunch time.

J.P. wasn't the greatest family person, but he did love his parents. His father and mother had gotten together about two to three years before he was born and he was the only child. Although he just knew that his parents weren't going to be together much longer. Just the way they would argue and all that.

It may also be mentioned that J.P. wasn't really named that. His real name was Jim, but he used J.P. as his cover name while he was in this other world.

While he was watching Star Trek there was a call on the house phone. His mother told him to get the phone so she wouldn't have to stop her cooking. While he was listening to the phone call, it was talking about destiny and him seeking it and all that. In order to find it, he had to reach a certain train at a certain time. Afterwards, he asked his mother for permission to go out and she said yes while giving him a quick kiss in the cheek.

So he went to the train with about ten or so minutes until the appointed time. Along his way, he went to a store and bought a bunch of chocolate bars.

Once the train started to leave the train station, there were three other people there with him. Two boys and one girl. All three of them were a little younger than him. He also learnt of their names.

"My name is Tommy Gennai. I'm the sixth grade. Or I would have been." The shortest and youngest one said. J.P. would admit that he would have never predicted him to be in sixth grade. He thought he would have been fourth, at tops. But there was something about his last sentence that worried J.P. Along with the down right murderous look in his eyes.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara. I am in the eighth grade." The average height male wearing a red jacket and a brown hat said. J.P. was able to buy the idea of him being in eighth grade more than he was able to buy the idea of Tommy being in the sixth grade. "What about you?" He was asking the female of the train people.

"My name is Zoe Orimoto. I am also in the eighth grade." The girl was saying. She had a purple hat and a striped shirt, the stripes being blue and white. She had a purple skirt. J.P. thought right away that she was beautiful.

"My name is J.P. Shibayama. I am in the tenth grade. What's the reason you all got here?" J.P. started up a quick conversation. Takuya and Zoe both said that they were called just like J.P. Tommy said that he was pushed onto the train. Not knowing if he was telling the truth or not, J.P. felt a tad bad for him.

The group kept talking for a little while and the conversation was a few minutes long and kind of fun for them. They kind of learned of what the other people in the group were like.

Takuya liked doing some sports. A good combination of basketball and soccer. Zoe liked singing and everybody in her class agreed that she was a great singer. However, she also admitted that she wasn't very popular. Tommy told them that he hasn't been going to school at all the last two years. Although he totally refused to explain why. J.P. told the group that he was just a average school student. Nothing terrible but nothing great. He didn't go at all into his family.

Later, they left the train and after a couple minutes of being outside, Tommy saw that he didn't want to be at the new place anymore. In a extreme freak out, he started walking on the train track a little while after the train was gone. Almost falling over, Takuya had to help him. As he was helping Tommy, two weird monsters ran up to them. One was tall and yellow with large ears and red pants. The other was small and white and had grey lips. They were being chased by a fire breathing monster that looked like it was from hell.

The fire breathing monster started running at Takuya and Tommy and as they got close to them, both the boys fell off the metal pole. The fire breathing monster started to breath a bunch of fire on the pole, causing the train to not come back anymore even if they wanted to.

Takuya was right in front of the fire breathing monster when he found a large stick. He had grabbed it and hit the monster with the pole at the chest. Then the monster jumped at him and after the monster got off him, Takuya started seeing a glowing light. He walked to the glowing light and he saw a odd human being looking thing walking towards him. A device came up to him, and Takuya grabbed it. Then the human being looking thing walked to him. This started to cause something odd called Spirit Evolution.

His body was changing for about a minute or so and soon enough became that exact thing that was walking up to him. Takuya now called himself Agunimon, and soon enough Agunimon used their fire balls to destroy the fire breathing monster. The fight lasted about three minutes. Everybody, including J.P. and Zoe were very impressed with what they saw.

Agunimon grabbed Tommy and jumped him up from the place Agunimon fought the fire breathing monster and saved Tommy. Soon enough, the white creature that was being chased by the monster told the humans that the monster was named Cerberumon. They were the servant of some thing they called Cherubimon.

"My name is Bokomon. I have been interested in the history of the digital world for several years. I also want to see Cherubimon get defeated and save the digital world. If you don't know, we are called digimon. Short for digital monsters." That was what the white digimon said as introduction.

"No no wesa stay. Mesa called Neemon. Mesa travel with Bokomon. Wesa your humble servants." The yellow taller digimon said, waving their hands around like crazy. As Neemon introduced themselves, all four of the humans and the two digimon started walking away. While walking, Bokomon explained the purpose of the quest.

A few minutes later, another train pulled in on another track. In it contained another human. The true final member of the group once he was willing to join them.

So as they were walking for a while, Bokomon had caught everybody completely up on what happened and what their destiny was. The basic premise is this: There was this terrible war. There were ten elements for legendary warriors as Bokomon called it. The ten elements were thunder, light, flame, wind, ice, water, darkness, wood, earth and steel.

There was a large war between the human and beast versions of each of those elements. This was until a digimon called Lucemon came and they made a truce. Ending that war and starting a much bigger and worse one. This war lasted several years until there were three digimon that stopped the war.

Those three digimon were Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon. Peace in the digital world lasted for a while until Lucemon took over Cherubimon's dreams. All the human and beast spirits fought Cherubimon until their life force grew much weaker. To the point where they had to hide themselves for the right hero for them. Cherubimon had taken over the digital world and with that, there was a small rebellion against them. The digital world has gotten weaker and by now, the digital world is near destruction.

That is where Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. came in. Takuya had revived the human spirit of flame as Bokomon explained. The group had to find the other spirits and Bokomon believed that they were going to be the next legendary warriors.

"Actually, with all this, this seems very exciting." J.P. admitted out loud. Takuya was being quite a bit more public about his excitement than the others.

"We get to save a world. Forget my brother Shinya's birthday. This is down right cool." As he said that, Neemon looked at Takuya.

"Yousa hasa a brother?" Neemon asked, forcing Zoe to ask why they spoke that way. "How mesa specie speak naturally. Do yousa have a problem?"

"Yeah I do. But I guess that this doesn't really matter given what we are forced to do now. Where do you think the next spirit that we can find is?"

"There is no idea where we are supposed to find it. It could be anywhere in the digital world. For all we know, we could have just walked past the next one while we were speaking." Bokomon was saying, feeling bad over the idea that they could have just missed the next spirit.

"I wonder who will get the spirit next?" Tommy was saying. Causing the others to have a similar thought thread going on in their heads.

The walk had lasted for about a day or so longer when the excitement of this started to ware off on J.P. and Tommy. They wanted to find the next train station and leave right back at home. Finding the next train was a little easy, but what happened sort of back fired on them.

J.P. tried to give some of his chocolate to the Trailmon and after the digimon accepted the chocolate they started to drive away. Without J.P. or Tommy. Leaving them there. The group kept on walking for a while longer until there were white digimon called Pupamon that were trying to get the group to give them chocolate to eat.

Takuya and Zoe split up for a while from J.P. and Tommy. Bokomon and Neemon were on Takuya and Zoe's following path. The Pupamon though was cashing them long enough for them to fall through a hole to a cave. A few minutes later, the same happened to Takuya and Zoe. However, those two went through a different spot.

The two had to look through the cave that they fell into in order to find each other. J.P. was forced to give his chocolate bars a little more in order for the Pupamon to leave them alone. The group met up with each other after a while or so of looking around for each other. They found each other when they were in a large room that seemed to go down several hundred feet.

All the Pupamon followed them to the room and soon as they had done so, there was a loud roar. A big purple monster called Raremon came out of the ground and started attacking them. Takuya tried to defeat Raremon as Agunimon but failed to do so after a while of a good fight.

The man from the second train came in and was able to keep his own on the Raremon for a while. The fight lasted for about five or so minutes and then Raremon pushed him down a hole. He fell down the hole for a while until something glowed in front of him. The same device that came to Takuya showed up to him. Only difference was it was a slightly different color. His was blue while Takuya's was red. After he got it, there was another body shape showing up and once the two met with each other, he had his own spirit evolution.

He became something called Lobomon. His weapon was two blue swords that looked like light sabers from Star Wars as J.P. thought to himself. With those weapons, he destroyed Raremon in a matter of a few seconds and saved the group.

"What is your name?" Takuya asked the man who had saved them.

"Koji Minamoto. You guys look way too young for this. I will take care of it." The man said, and J.P. took time to see how he looked. He had a black hat on and a blue jacket covering a yellow shirt and black pants. His black hair was also several inches longer than even Zoe's hair. Reaching all the way down to his knees.

"Oh really, we're too young? That's the dumbest argument I ever heard." Tommy said in response and when asked his grade, Koji admitted to being ninth grade. Making him younger than only J.P. Koji said that he doesn't want the group to bother him again and Takuya said he wanted to pay Koji back as a favor.

Koji left the group alone. As he was gone, Zoe admitted how hot she thought he looked. She went off for five minutes as they left the cave talking about how much she wanted to go on a date with him. Bokomon said that Koji had gathered Lobomon, the human spirit of light.

As the group was out of the cave to continue their journey, Koji was sitting next to a tree. He took out a cigarette and smoked it with a lighter he found on the ground before he went into the train. Being on these little health killers for over a year, he couldn't care less how bad they were anymore. He liked one type of drugs, and those were cigarettes. Every thing else he didn't really care much about.

The group found the next three spirits soon enough. For about a day or so, they were walking until they found a small town next to a lake. The town was the home to a bunch of Candlemon, candle like digimon. Their leader, ElderCandlemon forced Agunimon to fight a digimon called Wizardmon as a test. After Agunimon was failing the test, Tommy wanted desperately to help and he had gotten his own spirit to defeat it. His spirit was called Kumamon, the human spirit of ice. They looked like a short ice bear that had a gun to shot ice as their weapon. As he got his spirit, he had gotten his own device. A dark green one.

After the test was passed, ElderCandlemon realized that they were the true legendary warriors and started to consider the group their allies. The group stayed there for the night and left in the morning after Takuya's device started swearing at him.

"Yo moherfuckers! You are supposed to be fucking heading to the god damn Forest Terminal. Don't give me any bullshit excuses for why you have not fucking took the damn time to get there. Get off your motherfucking asses and get to the damn terminal right now!" Takuya nearly dropped his device in surprise.

"What? Why is my device swearing at me so much?" He was asking so surprised and yet he did a great job catching how everybody felt about it.

"I would have never expected that your D-Tector would have so much sass." Bokomon was saying, and Neemon was covering their ears to act like they didn't hear it.

"This is terrible to mesa ears. Why so angry?" Neemon asked a little too happy for the others to feel too good. Neemon then sneezed and then flew back a couple feet. Causing Tommy to wonder what type of useless powers Neemon has. Terrible speech and overpowered sneezes.

"Hey J.P., why are you still here? I thought you wanted to go home?" Takuya asked J.P., causing the much more fat man smile in surprise.

"I decided that I thought I would like to know you guys more. Besides, I have to keep track of you guys." J.P. answered as Takuya elbowed J.P. for fun.

"Get to know Zoe you mean?" Takuya asked and J.P. was saying that this was not the case. However, he was blushing enough for Takuya to believe that maybe he did get it exactly right. Zoe was laughing in the back ground.

"Come on guys. None of you guys have earned me yet." Zoe was saying as a funny rejection. As she said that, everybody started laughing really hard. They started heading towards the train that would take them to forest terminal while they were having this conversation.

"Tommy, what do you like?" Zoe asked Tommy, trying to get a conversation with the little guy. Tommy looked up and for a couple seconds looked as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I love death. I want to study the cases of death as my life profession and I just find the subject to be so fascinating. To bad I can't practice it for myself. Or at least publicly. If I could without judgment, I would do it every day." As Tommy as saying that, he started to grow a scary smile on his face. Zoe and the others were wondering if he was insane.

As their Trailmon started heading off to head to Forest Terminal, there was another train heading to the place they were just at. Koji was in it, and he wanted to question the Candlemon there about where he should be heading next and if he can train under them for a while. He wanted to be as strong as possible for when he fought Cherubimon.

One might wonder how Koji knew about Cherubimon without Bokomon, and the answer is his D-Tector. They told him everything and has been giving him directions ever since he got it. They gave him a promise to learn of everything he wished to know, so he listened. He wanted to know the truth about his family so badly.

The group had been walking together for a little while after the Trailmon dropped them off at a place for them to continue walking. However, their first dispute happened when they had to choose between two cross ways on the train tracks they were walking next to. Takuya and Tommy went the left direction while all the others had went right.

After some time of going in the right direction, Zoe and the people that were with her saw a store that looked empty. There was one digimon there, a flower called Floramon. Neemon found out all about what was going on. Floramon told Neemon that there were some digimon called Mushroomon who have been stealing stuff from Floramon's store and almost killed Floramon themselves. After Neemon convincing Floramon that they would help, they had a tone of confidence that nobody usually seen with Neemon.

"Neemon no dying without a fight. Mesa warrior. Wesa will help yousa." Neemon was saying as the Mushroomon came in and tried to steal more of Floramon's stuff.

J.P. tried to save the day this time by getting himself in danger so he could get his spirit. However, that wasn't really the case as J.P. was just hit and he flopped on the ground in like a couple seconds. Instead, the Mushroomon went to Zoe and a pink device showed up for her. She grabbed it and became a legendary warrior called Kazemon. Which Bokomon called the human spirit of the wind.

Kazemon started to do a pretty good job for a while until she started to feel a little weaker from all the fighting. Which lasted a couple minutes. J.P. tried to fight the Mushroomon again until Lobomon jumped down and defeated the Mushroomon himself. Afterwards, he took his device out and gathered the data of the Mushroomon. He called it "Fractal code digitize."

Lobomon went back to Koji and looked at J.P., Floramon, Zoe, Neemon, and Bokomon. "I was just doing you a favor. Don't expect any more from it." Koji then left them alone. Afterwards, Floramon thanked the group for defeating the Mushroomon, or at he very least trying.

"J.P., thanks for trying. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." Zoe said real light, making J.P. smile over her compliment.

"Thanks, it's really nice to hear that from you. Your spirit evolution was beautiful though." J.P. gave his gradtitude about her compliment.

After a couple minutes, the group left the Floramon shop and after several hours of walking, they found Takuya and Tommy. Zoe explained her getting of the spirit, Takuya had a few second long laugh. "Crazy that you would get a spirit to. Want to continue heading on over to Forest Terminal?" The group agreed to continue walking and moved forward in the quest.

The group was walking in a thunder storm, which J.P. hated. "I hate the thunder! It scares the crap out of me." J.P. complained after a little while of walking in the thunder storm. Soon enough, they had seen a factory in the darkness. Wanting to get out of the storm, they went inside the factory.

Almost right away, a small digimon called Minomon showed up. "You want to stay in the factory for the night? Well then, let me show you a tour first." Minomon said right as they saw the digimon.

There, for the next several minutes, the Minomon was showing off the entire factory. It was nice enough considering the fact that it looked empty and the storm condition, but soon after the tour was over, Minomon showed them their room for the night.

At the room, the Minomon shoved the group in the room and told them not to fall for a trap that easily. So then they left and a few minutes later, some digimon showed up. The new digimon they had seen were several of the specie Kokuwamon. They told the group the problem. A digimon called Snimon had taken over the factory and has used digimon called Goblimon that have been taking care of things in there for a while.

With that story, the group had decided to help the Kokuwamon. They had made a battle plan to figure out what they were going to do. After about a hour or so of discussion, J.P. started to resist. Speaking that they were all assuming that he would like to help when in reality he wouldn't want to help. He also had no spirit to help them even if he wanted to help in the fight. Soon enough though, he decided to sort of give in. He would help lead the Kokuwamon out of the factory while they did all the work fighting wise.

So with that the battle started. It seemed to go well with the legendary warriors for about ten to fifty minutes. J.P. had led all the Kokuwamon in that time frame and after standing outside for a couple minutes, J.P. started to have second thoughts on how he would like to help.

One of the Kokuwamon came to him. "You know, they could really use your help. Sometimes, one has to step up and take his own initiative and help out the people who are close to him when he has to. Just because you may not have any of the spirits doesn't mean that you should just slack off and let them do all the work. You must step up if you want those you want to take you seriously in order to take you seriously."

J.P. was thinking about what the Kokuwamon had told him. He realized that this wasn't just for the moment advice. This was a true life lesson. One thing that would take a while in order to fully achieve but would be a great thing if he can. He might have to consider doing it.

So J.P. listened to what they said and ran right into the factory. He ran his way past a bunch of the Goblimon and into the main room. Something in his mind was just telling him to do it. Right away he found it. The power generator of the factory. J.P. went to the power generator and there he got his own D-Tector. It was a yellow one. After his D-Tector was earned, his spirit showed up and he spirit evolved into Bettlemon. The human spirit of thunder.

He fought several Goblimon and soon enough destroyed the Snimon who took the factory over. With a victory, J.P. showed his new spirit evolution to the group and they left the factory the next morning. Going through with their quest to Forest Terminal after Takuya's D-Tector so generously reminded them.

"Sons of bitches man. What the fuck! You're supposed to be on that god damn fucking Trailmon heading your mother fucking asses to the Forest Terminal right now. Not being fucking retards and saving digimon that nobody gives a shit about. Stop being mother fucking faggots and get to the fucking terminal or I will remind you again!" The D-Tector said and Takuya still didn't get it.

"Why did I have to get one that swears every time we do something? It's so annoying." Takuya complained putting the D-Tector in his pocket again.

"Mesa never heard swore until angry device." Neemon said, trying to touch the D-Tector but instead got the areasTakuya's balls were. It was a hard it and it made everybody but Takuya laugh.

"At least we have the spirits. With that one Koji guy, Cherubimon won't be able to get a hold of five of the ten human spirits. Which means he can't get one fourth of his goal. Great job everybody." Bokomon said as they were walking that day.

The same night, the group decided to finally get to know each other better after all this time. So they each gave a little bit about their back story.

"What do you like Takuya?" Zoe asked the first question on the roaster of questions that everybody had.

"I like to go out and play soccer. You already know that. I sort of like hanging out with my younger brother named Shinya. He's around the same age as Tommy. It was his birthday when we went on that train. Somehow, I feel regret over not staying at that birthday party any longer than I did. But how was I supposed to know this was supposed to happen? Although truth be told, this is far more exciting than a birthday party." Takuya answered, thinking about his family. "My mother told me to be safe when I left. I wished I had listened to her now. My father was at work as usual that day. He never comes home for more than a few hours it feels like. Our mother does most of the raising."

"I kind of like gardening. It's actually quite fun if you start getting into it. My mother and I have made quite a bit of actual plants for our house. If you come and visit us, then you would notice that there are about ten or twenty in the first floor alone." Zoe was saying, looking at the sky as if she was thinking about those right there. "I remember one day when my father did come and visit us after several years of not being with us. It was one of the greatest days I had in a while. I live in a family of all girls. Almost all children that my family has had in the last fifty years have been females. Sort of crazy, isn't it. My mother promised me when I turn eighteen, she would tell me why they split up."

"How did you and Neemon meet?" J.P. asked Bokomon, trying to know about the digimon companions more.

"About three or four days before we have met you guys. I was at a village and Neemon was being a little bit of a idiot at a store counter and embarrassed themselves quite badly. To hide their embarrassment they decided to join along with me. So we haven't been traveling together for very long." Bokomon gave their answer and Neemon looked sad about themselves.

"But mesa thought shesa wasa hot." Neemon complained and Bokomon hit Neemon on the face with their book.

"Nobody cares if 'yousa' finds something hot or not. You tried to pull their underwear off. That's like freaking assault." Bokmon interjected with what Neemon had said.

"Tommy, how is your family like?" J.P. asked Tommy, half wishing later on in their adventures that he didn't.

"I had a older brother who I won't tell his name to you. Boy, did I hate that guy. He was always trying to prove superior to me and instead kept showing how weak he really was by doing so. He didn't really know what good relationships are. My father was a average man. He tried to raise me to become a good man more than my brother did anyways. Although when it came right down to it, he knew nothing about me. I loved my mother the most. She was the only one where I really regret what I did to. I wished I would tell her how sorry I was over what I did. The other two though? Couldn't care less what they thought." Tommy answered, making the others confused as to why he talked to them all in past tense. "What about you J.P.?"

"I don't have any siblings. My father is a doctor and had been in that job for several years. My mother and him have been getting in arguments often the last several years. Dating back when I was six or seven. Their arguments was what was responsible for me kind of gaining weight all these years." J.P. had told them. Soon enough, they all decided to go to sleep.

The next day, they started climbing up a mountain that they were close to. About half way up the mountain, they found about six houses. Going to the one selling food, they met Koji. He told them everything that was happening.

There was a digimon called Grumblemon that had kidnapped all the girls in the village and the last one has been taken a few days ago. Koji had been there helping the townsmen for about the last thirty-six hours. Koji admitted that he really wanted to help the digimon of the village. In this case, Koji decided to team up with the group for the time being.

Koji had led the group over to a hidden spot in the small town where they could train. Since Grumblemon was the legendary warrior of Earth and they believed that the legendary warriors were all terrible. They knew about Koji and decided to give him a pass. But he didn't want to take the risk with the others.

The training had lasted a couple hours until sundown and right before their fight with Grumblemon. Koji devolved from Lobomon to himself. Before he did that though, he gave one of his swords to Zoe. So she could cut his hair. Listening to his request, she cut his hair all the way to slightly below his shoulders. Koji admitted that this was the first hair cut he had ever had.

After, the fight began and they had became the legendary warriors again. Their fight with Grumblemon lasted a good while with the team work until Grumblemon started cracking the Earth and eating parts of it to gain power. While they were doing so, they started get more powerful and advanced to their next form, Gigasmon. Bokomon said this was the beast spirit of Earth.

Soon as they had done that, it was over. In less than a minute, Gigasmon had shattered a bit of the Earth to separate the group in two directions.

Tommy, Takuya, and Koji had went one way. While J.P., Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon went the other way. It was less than twenty seconds after the group separating J.P. had passed out.

Bad news was that this meant the group had to reform. If that was possible. The good news was that this was the moment when everybody really started learning what was good and bad about themselves and how they could change because of it.

* * *

 _Zoe's POV_

Zoe had woken up nearly a whole day after J.P., Neemon, and Bokmon had. J.P. was making a small fire for them to feel warm. He was making some food for them. What made Zoe actually kind of blush in appreciation was that J.P. had taken off his shirt to sort of form a blanket for her while she was asleep. While she didn't really want to see J.P.'s fat body in pure skin, she was willing to give it a pass this time.

"Thanks J.P. I actually really appreciate it." Zoe was saying getting his attention. He smiled, excited that she was finally awake again after all the time she was passed out.

"I was just doing my best. Anything for the great beauty that is you." J.P. replied, and looked away as he realized what he had just said. After a while, he asked her if she was hungry. Zoe replied that she was and J.P. gave her some food that he was making.

Zoe decided to eat what he had given her. She actually thought it was pretty good. "Thanks, I didn't think I was going to like it." Zoe said, giving J.P. his shirt again. He put the shirt on again and stood up as if he was now ready to get going. Zoe decided that J.P. was right so they left with Bokomon and Neemon at their side.

The mini group walked for a little bit until it started raining. With the rain, the group wanted to go somewhere. They found a building and decided to head to it. Once they were at the building, they had seen a bunch of children digimon. Curious, the group walked inside.

"Oh no. Not school again." Bokomon said in a real annoyed way. Zoe was surprised by that. She assumed that Bokomon liked reading and learning stuff so much, she was surprised that Bokomon might not like to go learning something.

As Bokomon said that, a cactus digimon told them to come in more. Praying on J.P., she started to force him to teach the children digimon. One might say that he failed miserably. One of the things he said while 'teaching' was "So magic is like when you hide something to somebody and then you take it out of the hiding spot in a way that those would believe that it came out of nowhere."

After J.P.'s failed attempt of teaching anything, all of the children digimon came outside. The cactus digimon, something called Togemon said something to J.P.

"You are like a puzzle piece in a group. If you are a missing piece, every other piece can be filled and everything can go well for a while. But then there is one piece left, and that is you and then you can't solve the puzzle because you went missing. My point is, without you your group can do almost anything it needs but not all of it because you are gone. For me and the rest of the group, don't leave your group or else they will fall apart." J.P. was confused of Togemon saying that, and Togemon can see his face. "You will see soon enough." So with that, J.P. left the building. He went outside and saw Zoe missing.

Zoe was looking at a baby digimon called Tsunomon. She was trying to provide some support for the digimon, but the digimon hardly ever let themselves speak about what the problem was. When J.P. had saw what was happening, J.P. wanted to help as well.

Tsunomon was explaining that they had been sort of rejected in their class over something that they have that none of the other class members had. Both Zoe and J.P. knew where this was coming from. They have both been rejected by the classmates that they had because of their personality.

That couldn't be discussed any longer as there was now a large flood coming over to the school. The three ran over to the school to see how they can help. Bokomon and Neemon were grabbing some of the children digimon but didn't grab as many as they should have. Togemon couldn't do anything because of the needles.

Zoe and J.P. both spirit evolved. Bettlemon, J.P.'s spirit, grabbed a large tree and placed it on the ground to cause the water to go two ways. Kazemon, Zoe's spirit, was able to blow the water even more to the sides to help as well. Wanting to help, Tsunomon had revealed their difference in personality.

Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon and had the strength to get more of the children digimon in the safe area. A couple minutes later, the flood had subsided. After the victory and the two humans became human again Zoe gave J.P. credit for the tree and making the whole thing easier.

Togemon told the other children digimon that they shouldn't judge Tsunomon for digivolving. Being different wasn't a bad thing and none should be treated as such. The kid digimon should be more accepting of their difference.

There was a small party after the victory. J.P., Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon decided not to stay any longer afterwards in order to find Takuya, Koji, and Tommy.

A day or two later, the whole group gathered again. It was in a dark part of a forest where they had regrouped with each other. After they had regrouped, Bokomon explained to the group that they needed to find the beast spirits as soon as possible. Just because they had the human spirits doesn't mean that they have the full potential. If Cherubimon gathered all the beast spirits, it wouldn't matter if they had the human spirits. Because Bokomon had a clear thought set that Grumblemon and their beast spirit were also serving Cherubimon and that was why they had fought the group.

Later that night, Koji and Takuya were talking. "Koji, you really do need to be more patient to Tommy. He's just a kid you know."

"Takuya, everybody has to look after their own someday. And don't tell me that he's just a kid. In that standards, we're just kids. So that means we should all be patient with each other. Tommy doesn't need people to watch after him and he knows it. He's just too used to having everything getting handed to him on a freaking silver platter. All kids do that. I was guilty of that when I was younger, I won't deny it. But I moved beyond that phase. I did so when I was even younger than Tommy is right now." Koji was saying, not even looking at the man that he was having the conversation with.

"Maybe you're right to an extent. But I have a feeling that when's he ready, he will do it himself." Takuya tried to add more to Koji's train of mind.

"Yeah, most people have to do something when they are not ready to do so. Why should we wait so patiently with Tommy? Life doesn't work that way."

"Don't you have a family? Wouldn't you treat them the same way as you do Tommy?"

"I don't have a family Takuya! Everybody in my family is either dead, gone, or somebody I can't speak to. I have to do everything on my own. My father was all I had left until he started started dating that young girl at his job. They're getting married now and they don't even look at me. I don't say anything about it because I can see that they love each other. I won't ruin it." After Koji said that, Takuya had no idea what to say now.

While that conversation was happening, Tommy was looking at a tree. Then something showed up. It was a picture of his mother. He knew he must have been imagining it, but he couldn't hold it back. He ran to the tree and started crying in remorse.

"Mother, I feel so sorry for what I did. I wish I could bring you back. What I did to you was terrible and I miss you. Will you ever forgive me?" He started to hug the tree, and said something more quiet. "What can I do for you to ever forgive me?"

As Tommy was saying that, something came to his head and went inside it. Causing Tommy to want to do something to the others: Kill them.

Tommy spirit evolved to Kumamon and went right to Koji. He would be the first to go. Kumamon brought out their gun and got ready to shot it.

Koji, knowing what was going on spirit evolved into Lobomon. They took both their swords out and had a fight with Kumamon. The others were confused at first until they knew that Kumamon was causing it.

Right as Kumamon was able to defeat Lobomon, the other three spirit evolved and gained up on Kumamon as well. With the combined efforts, they destroyed whatever had went into Tommy's head and made Tommy 'normal'. Well, normal for Tommy.

Only much later in their quest would they learn that a digimon had put a small flame into Tommy's head. It was meant to cause nightmares to whoever had gotten it. It failed in a way and instead made Tommy want to kill.

After the fight, Tommy claimed to have no idea what happened. Deciding to not cause controversy, none of the group told him what happened.

Later, Koji got a message telling him his spirit was near. Not telling anybody else, he left the group while they were talking. Bokomon and Neemon followed them as they had heard what the device said.

Takuya's device was very nice once again about their reminder. "Holy fucking shit! What is your fucking problem! I told you motherfucking dumbasses to go to the fucking Forest Terminal. Are you fucking retarded? Get there right fucking now! If I were there and could do something, I would fucking slap you across your god damn faces. Stop being fucking losers and take fucking responsibility."

Takuya had given up trying to make sense of the foul language of his device. The group noticed Koji, Neemon, and Bokomon were missing. They had assumed that maybe it was a night trip and didn't think much of it. If they were still gone by morning, then they would investigate.

Koji had been running across a large field of plains for several hours. Bokomon and Neemon were hardly able to follow him at all. The whole time he was running, Koji was watching his D-Tector. As if making sure he had gotten the exact right spot.

Once morning had started to show up, Koji saw a giant stone tower. Koji still watching everything on his D-Tector, had seen that he was according to it right where his beast spirit should be.

"It's on top of the tower." A digimon, not Bokomon and Neemon said. Koji looked and saw a rocky digimon. The digimon was called Gutsumon.

"Oh mesa so tired." Neemon said when they had finally caught up to Koji. For once, Bokomon didn't say anything in protest.

"Well then that means that I should climb up it." Koji said running to the stone tower. He started to climb up the areas of the tower that seemed to be a little weaker than the other areas. He did this because it was easier to climb those areas because of tiny broken parts or holes.

At the top of the tower, when the morning sun had all risen up, he saw two red gems. Koji spirit evolved into Lobomon and used his swords to break the crystals. As he had done so, another image showed up in front of him. Sort of similar to how it had when Koji found the spirit for Lobomon.

The image started to fly to him and a couple seconds after it started coming to him, it hit him and he began to spirit evolve to his beast spirit. His transformation was painful and lasted about a minute or so. Once his transformation was done, he became a metal looking werewolf. The werewolf was mostly white with blue stripes all over it. It also had what looked like golden metal blades on its back. "KendoGaurumon!" Koji had yelled out loud when he had beast spirit evolved.

Koji, or KendoGarurumon to be more exact jumped out of the stone tower and found Grumblemon. Right away, they beast spirit evolved into Gigasmon. After this, they started their fight.

Most of it had taken place at the sky. Bokomon and Neemon saw the whole thing from the ground. "Another glorious spirit evolution." Bokomon said happily, as Neemon was pulling at Bokomon's ear.

"Mesa like it. Mesa wonder if we can spirit evolve." Neemon said, as Bokomon hit Neemon's head with their book. Bokomon very patiently for them told Neemon that they couldn't.

The rest of the group came in and tried to help KendoGarurumon fight Gigasmon. Takuya was the first to point out that Koji got his beast spirit evolution. With the groups combined efforts, they did more bad than good.

First, the stone tower was destroyed and several trees around it. Gutsumon had to lead Bokomon and Neemon out of the way. The worst part was that after they had fought Gigasmon for a little bit, Gigasmon stole Zoe's spirit evolution. When the spirit was stolen, Gigasmon left.

After the battle, everything seemed uneasy. Zoe didn't know how to feel about her spirit being gone. J.P. promised her that he would go out of his way to get it back for her. KendoGarurumon became Koji well after all the other spirits had became human again. Gutsumon told Koji that this was the most impressive thing they had ever seen. This battle had given Gutsumon some hope for the future. But Zoe seemed to not have hope right now.

Bokomon had made some notes. Agunimon- Human spirit of Flame (Takuya), Lobomon- Human spirit of Light (Koji), Kumamon- Human Spirit of Ice (Tommy), Kazemon- Human Spirit of Wind (Zoe), Bettlemon- Human Spirit of Thunder (J.P.), KendoGarurumon- Beat Spirit of Light (Koji). They would be taking note on this every time a new spirit would show up. Neemon tried to tell Bokomon to take things more easy. Bokomon just simply refused.

After the defeat, the group kept walking for a while until there was a village full of various digimon. The group kept walking around just so they can help find the spirit of wind for Zoe. J.P. was totally serious about the idea of him doing it. Takuya and Koji just wished that Grumblemon would be destroyed. Tommy had been wondering the whole time what they could possibly find in a place like this.

"Maybe we can learn some fortune over there." Bokomon said, walking over to a fortune teller.

"What is our fortune?" Bokomon asked, referring to the whole group. But since only Neemon was with Bokomon, the fortune teller only told the fortune of those two.

"That you will play a major role in defeat ultimate darkness. A role that even you won't be able to predict." The fortune teller said and saw J.P. walking around with Zoe.

"You two!" The fortune teller said loud enough to get their attention. Zoe dragged J.P. over there to see what they had to say. "You two will fall in love." The fortune teller said and that made J.P. nearly jump with happiness. Seeing how excited they were, Zoe told him that he shouldn't focus too hard on it.

"I can't wait for our wedding." J.P. was saying in a dream like state. Zoe got him out of those thoughts when she mentioned Takuya.

"He's missing. We need to find him." Zoe said and the two started looking for Takuya. Hoping that he hadn't gotten too far. Or much worse, that Grumblemon had already found them.

Koji and Tommy were already making much better progress finding Takuya. They were walking up a bunch of stairs and walked to the front entrance of a church.

"Want to go inside to see if he is there or not?" Tommy asked Koji not getting a possible response before the answer was forced for them.

A big fire breathing looking digimon destroyed the church and grabbed a hold of a rocky digimon called Golemon and threw them to a tree and destroyed them.

Grumblemon left the church in fear of what was going to happen and punched Tommy in the chest. Tommy started to fall down to the ground and while he was recoiling Grumblemon stole his spirit. So not only could Zoe not help in any of the fights, but now Tommy couldn't either.

Bokomon and Neemon showed up soon after that happened. "Oh my god. It's BurningGreymon. The beast spirit of flame." Bokomon said excited for a couple seconds. That excitement went away soon as they realized that BurningGreymon was starting to burn down a forest.

"The beast is out of control. Mesa scared." Neemon said and tripped down the stairs as they tried to escape. J.P. who had seen what Neemon was doing grabbed them before the fall could become too bad. Zoe put her hand on J.P.'s shoulder as she saw what BurningGreymon was doing.

"I have to stop him." Koji said, getting his D-Tector out. He spirit evolved into his beast form KendoGarurumon and started a fight with BurningGreymon.

The fight lasted less than ten seconds. Right as KendoGarurumon came in front of BurningGreymon and started to get their power attack ready, BurningGreymon shot a big blast of fire at their opponent. KendoGarurumon flew over to a tree and couldn't do anything. As BurningGreymon was going to do more, Tommy started to get sense into him.

"Takuya stop it. Why are you doing this? You need to stop it. If you keep doing this, then you will destroy everything. I can't imagine you being the one to do that. Cherubimon needs to be defeated by us. That's you included. You are one of the best here. I believe in you. Please turn back to your normal state." Tommy begged for a little. BurningGreymon looked at Tommy and saw the pleading look in his eyes. Soon enough, he became Takuya again.

"I don't get it." Takuya said, looking at his D-Tector. "Do I need to go somewhere for reflection? Do I need to learn to control my beast spirit? Koji controlled his just fine. Why can't I?" He couldn't say anything else before his D-Tector decided to be so generous again.

"HOLY SHIT DUMBASSES! Can't you fucking see it! Forest Terminal is just one or two god damn fucking days away. Get your fucking priorities straight and get there right now. Fucking retarded losers." Takuya laughed as his D-Tector said that. This was starting to be sort of comical for them. Although he did wish that they would stop once they reach Forest Terminal.

"I bet the Forest Terminal is where the forest is." Bokomon said with J.P., Zoe, and Neemon following them.

"Maybe we will get more answers about our quest there. Let's do it." Takuya said and the group started heading towards the forest.

About a week of walking through the forest and Takuya's D-Tector giving off a bit more swearing and 'motivation', they had finally found a castle on top of a tree. Not that they had to climb up the tree or anything. The path was cut out for them when they saw that a tree branch was already chopped down just for that purpose.

The group walked up the branch path all the way to the entrance of the castle. There was no guard or anything. That was the part that bothered them. However, Takuya's D-Tector spoke again. This time, giving a tiny bit less swearing. By that meaning they had at least one sentence where they didn't swear.

"Thank god. That took fucking forever. You guys are so fucking slow that we are already on episode fucking thirteen and you guys didn't already get here. You are the fucking worst. We're already a fourth of the way through this damn season." Takuya looked at the D-Tector confused.

"Why are you speaking like this is a show?" Takuya asked and he couldn't get a answer before Bokomon decided to open the castle door.

Inside the castle, they found a Wizardmon that was lighter skinned. They would later, by that meaning three seconds, find out that this wasn't Wizardmon at all.

"Hello there. Humans here? This must mean that you are the ones of the calling. My name is Sorcermon. You are now in Seraphimon's castle." As Sorcermon said that, Bokomon knew that everybody had to be at the top of their game.

"Guys. Act professional here. If there is a time to do so, it's now." Bokomon said and the group started following Sorcermon as they had explained what had happened. Most of what they were talking about was what Bokomon had told the group when they reached the digital world at first. The difference was that Seraphimon and Ophanimon got frozen by Cherubimon and have been hidden somewhere in the digital world so Cherubimon wouldn't find them. Sorcermon has been Seraphimon's guard since then.

As the group saw Seraphimon's frozen body, most didn't quite know what to say. "Woah, that could be mesa father." Neemon was saying when they looked at Seraphimon. Zoe glanced at Sorcermon.

"You said something about a calling. What did you mean?" Zoe asked and Sorcermon explained. So right as Seraphimon and Ophanimon were getting frozen, they made a prediction that some humans from another world would come in and defeat Cherubimon and save the entire digital world. Nobody knew how many would come and help or when they would, but the calling had apprantly came true for them to be here for Sorcermon to talk to them.

"That calling will have to be short lived." A voice not related to Sorcermon or any of the group said. Everybody turned around to see four digimon coming in through the castle door. Tommy already knew what was going to happen. It was a gut feeling.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, on the off chance that his prediction was wrong. He started walking closer to the four digimon. He knew his spirit was gone, but he would still fight it was meant to. Tommy could kill on his own if he had to. This wouldn't be the first time.

"My name is Mercurymon, the legendary warrior of steel. The female next to me is Ranamon, the legendary warrior of water. The furthest on the left to me is Arbormon, the legendary warrior of wood. You already know Grumblemon, the legendary warrior of earth." The leading digimon said and held their hand out. "And we are servants of Cherubimon! The greatest of them all!"

What made Tommy know that they were evil was Grumblemon being there with them. "You weren't invited here." Tommy said, not even realizing that Mercurymon wasn't even listening. They were too busy looking at all the people and digimon there. When they saw Takuya, they were excited.

"I spy... the sexiest man alive." Mercurymon said pointing at Takuya. When he realized that Mercurymon was talking about him, he just was ready to quit.

"Really? First, my D-Tector swears more than rap songs. Now there's a digimon with the hotties for me." Takuya complained and the battle had started right then.

The fight was crazy and nearly impossible to make sense of it. All the attacks would flash every time they would be fired. Zoe and Tommy were watching everything as the battle was going. Bokomon and Neemon were cheering for the good guys obviously.

Bettlemon flew to the wall next to Tommy and became J.P. again. "It's obvious that we can't defeat them all. Even when working together and Sorcermon with us." J.P. was saying examining the battle along with them.

Soon enough, Takuya and Koji fell in the battle to and went back to the human forms. Mercurymon winked at Takuya and walked to where Seraphimon was frozen. They held their shield out and told Ranamon to use their best move. Ranamon started shooting water at Mercurymon's shield and the water bounced off and hit the frozen Seraphimon with such force that it unfroze.

Mercurymon then threw their shield at Seraphimon with so hard that it left a giant cut on their chest. Seraphimon started fading away.

Sorcermon knew what was happening and used a spell of theirs to change it so that would turn to a egg instead. Sorcermon threw the egg at Bokomon. "Take care of it. Go that way. It's the best way out of here. You guys are the last hope. Whatever you do, make sure that the egg doesn't break. I will fend myself for as long as I can until I fall."

The group couldn't argue with Sorcermon's choice and went out the way they told them to go. When they were outside, they saw a travelling train. One at a time, they all jumped in through the hole on the roof. Takuya was first, Koji second, Zoe third, Tommy fourth and J.P. jumped in last with carrying Bokomon and Neemon in the right hand and the egg on the left.

They had barely sat in the train for a couple seconds before the next attack came. Grumblemon had come down the same way and was ready to attack.

"Time for you to give me the egg. Or I will let you keep the egg and you give me all your spirits. I am perfectly content with either." Grumblemon said as J.P. gave the egg back to Bokomon and told them to lead Tommy, Zoe and Neemon to the other room.

"Koji and Takuya, be my back up." J.P. said, getting a impressed but confused look from both his companions. "This one is my fight. I made a promise to Zoe. One I intend on keeping." Realizing what he meant, they took a few steps back. Enough to be out of initial range, but not enough to where they can't help if it got bad.

Zoe felt bad for getting her spirit stolen. It was because of this that J.P. was willingly going into a fight that he might not survive.

J.P. spirit evolved into Bettlemon and send a thunder punch right at the face of the Grumblemon. For a second, Grumblemon fell on the ground and couldn't do anything about it. After waiting for a second, Grumblemon jumped up and kicked Bettlemon hard in the leg a couple times. Bettlemon wasn't too phased about it as he brought both his arms out wide. Once he did a large volt of thunder was shot through his body and hit Grumblemon so hard that they flew back several feet. Grumblemon hit Bettlemon in the face and with enough force for Bettlemon to fall on the ground. When Bettlemon was on the ground, something came from the ceiling all the way to him.

Once it hit him, his D-Tector started glowing and there came his beast spirit of thunder. He was spirit evolving into a large blue tank with one missile shooter on their face. They had two arms that were pretty much machine guns. While that was all cool and everything, he moved twenty times slower. The name of his beast spirit was called MetalKabuterimon.

After MetalKabuterimon showed up, they lowered their face a bit. "Time to say good bye and give me back the spirits of my friends." MetalKabuterimon started charging up all the energy inside the Trailmon and made a large blast. The blast went all the way to Grumblemon and in less than one second after they got hit, they dissolved into dust. But the blast didn't stop there. It went all the way through the Trailmon and destroyed the back half of it.

MetalKabuterimon went back Bettlemon and used his D-Tector to give Zoe and Tommy's back. The spirits flew right back to their D-Tectors. After that, Bettlemon became J.P. and fell down. Way more cut up and bruised than what would have made sense for the fight and how much they were hit. He could barely comprehend what was happening aside from Zoe running to him.

"You did it. You really meant it." Zoe was saying all excited and that made J.P. smile.

"I was taking responsibility. That day when we were at the school and Tsunomon became Gabumon, Togemon told me that I was like a piece of a important puzzle. That if my piece went missing, victory would be impossible. I wonder if I have fulfilled my piece now. My father also always told me that being responsible is the best policy. When Grumblemon took your spirit, I finally understood what he meant." J.P. closed his eyes to rest from the battle.

"Holy shit. I didn't think for one fucking second that J.P. would fucking do that. This is the most batshit crazy thing ever. I thought it would have been like fucking Koji or some generic bull fucking shit like that." Takuya's D-Tector said and Takuya nodded.

"For once, we agree completely." Takuya was telling his D-Tector.

"That just means I have to try harder now." Koji muttered under his own breath. Tommy, seeing all this was confused.

'Seeing a man nearly give everything up to save the day. I could never do it. I would be too busy trying to kill something. Maybe there is more value to human life than I have ever imagined. Maybe life is more important than death for moments like this.' Tommy was thinking to himself, starting a long mind debate.

"My thunder hero." Zoe said as J.P. closed his eyes and she let him lay down without her holding him. Bokomon and Neemon could barely comprehend it.

"That was the most amazing battle mesa has ever seen." Neemon said playing armpit farts.

"Is J.P. all grown up already?" Bokomon asked, getting a small tear in their eyes while rubbing Seraphimon's egg. Bokomon put in the most two recent entries of spirit evolution. BurningGreymon- beast spirit of Flame (Takuya), and MetalKabuterimon- beast spirit of Thunder (J.P.)

* * *

 _Takuya's POV_

Later that day, the Trailmon they were on pulled up on a beach. "End of the line." Trailmon said and they all got off it. Trailmon sped away right then and there.

Takuya saw a beach house a few feet away from the shore. He started to walk on over to it and everybody started to follow him when they saw where he was going. "I wonder if we can take a quick dip at the pool?" Tommy asked Koji since he was really wanting to just take a quick break from all this. It felt like they have just been walking without any break.

As Takuya reached the front entrance of the beach house, he knocked the door a couple times. The group was right behind him and Bokomon muttered something to Neemon. "I think there is going to a trap in there." Neemon was picking their nose and when they saw their boogers, they rubbed it all over Koji's jacket.

"Really? That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Koji said trying to get the booger off of his jacket. While he was taking care of that, three crow digimon called Toucanmon answered the door.

"Oh my god. Zoe is so hot." The Toucanmon said as they saw Zoe. She was wondering how they even knew her name. But she didn't question it while they walked in.

"Eat everything we have." One of the Toucanmon said grabbing some food from their fridge. Takuya muttered something to J.P. quietly.

"Don't you think they are being too kind?" When Takuya pointed that out, J.P. couldn't help but agree. "Maybe they just heard about some of the awesome things I have done and they are willing to give us a dinner in celebration."

So the group started to eat the food that the Toucanmon gave them. Bokomon refused to eat any of the food. Neemon was eating everything really fast. After they had eaten several platefuls of food they burped pretty loudly. "Sorry. Mesa just like your food." Neemon smiled really large, and Koji gave him a annoyed look. It seemed that after several minutes, he had finally gotten the booger off him.

"How do you know us already?" Tommy had finally taken the time to ask the question that should have been asked several minutes ago when the Toucanmon said that Zoe was hot.

"Oh you guys are popular. There are reports of you everywhere." One of the Toucanmon said. Trying to hide up the fact that they were trying to catch them for the servants of Cherubimon. Most particularly Ranamon. As they were part of her 'fan club'.

"Okay guys, let's go take a dip at the pool." Koji said and left the building. The others saw him run directly into the water without even putting on any sort of swimming ware. The Toucanmon would agree if one said that was very odd. Which was why they led the group to the changing room.

"Take your time. The left is the girls room and the right is the mens room." The shortest of the Toucanmon said and left them alone. Bokomon convinced Neemon that they were more of a girl and to go to the womens room. They weren't being serious but Neemon listened anyways. Zoe said she would rather have one of the two digimon see her change her clothes over a actual human male, so it could be worse.

The men had changed all their clothes first and went out to the pool. Zoe screamed eventually after about four minutes of the guys swimming around. Because something was peeping in on her. She was blaming J.P. at first because of his obvious crush when Takuya gave him a pass since he was at the water. Tommy and Koji also pointed out that they were swimming to. Before Bokomon could accuse that it was Neemon, they remembered that they told Neemon to be there anyways. So Zoe would most likely give them a pass.

"Well since I'm out, I will change my clothes." Tommy said and went to the mens room. Less than thirty seconds later, Tommy ran out. With Takuya's, J.P.'s, and his pants. "Our D-Tectors are gone. Something took them."

Koji took his own D-Tector out of his pocket and saw that because he went in the water with them, the battery had briefly died. "Don't worry, it will return to normal in a few hours. We need to worry about getting the others back." Bokomon said, checking just to be sure that they still had Seraphimon's egg.

"Bokomon remember when yousa said this place seemed like a trap? What is yousa was right?" Neemon reminded Bokomon of what they said earlier. As soon as Neemon said that, the group can hear Toucanmon's voice.

"We serve Ranamon. We want them to fall in love with us. We stole your D-Tectors. Follow us if you want to get them back." One of the Tucanmon said, showing the D-Tector to them. Then they started flying away from the group. Takuya looked at the other members.

"Guys, we we need to get them back." He said and Koji gave him a look as if he was stating the already obvious. After Takuya saw that face Koji gave him, he stopped talking and started running after where the Toucanmon were flying.

They ran right by the beach shore when there was a loud rumble. Turning around, Zoe saw that Ranamon had come out of the water. It was obvious that they knew where the group had gone now. That or they were checking at what the Toucanmon are doing.

"You guys go after the Toucanmon. I will deal with Ranamon." Zoe gave the group a 'I got it under control' look. "You guys won't be able to help me anyways. Besides, I need to make up for not really being able to help at all with Grumblemon.

"I will stay here with you to make sure that you are okay." Bokomon told Zoe faking some more confidence in order for Zoe to not tell them to go away. In reality, they just assumed that Zoe was getting her spirit and they had wanted to see it.

"Fine, we will go after them. Go ahead and do whatever you want Ranamon." Tommy had decided for the rest of the group. Koji gave her a quick hug and told her to be safe. When Koji did that, Zoe got a surprised look on her face and J.P. looked like he was about to die.

"Come on lover boy." Takuya started pulling J.P. by his collar. Probably losing a couple minutes, the guys finally started chasing after the Toucanmon with Neemon running after them and their pants falling down every ten steps. Bokomon straightened their back to look more 'impressive'.

Zoe spirit evolved into Kazemon for her fight with Ranamon. In summary, both of them got their spirit evolution. Both of them were using their powers to fight the other one out. When Ranamon would send some water blasts at Kazemon, the other digimon would block it off by using their winds. Ranamon had gotten it after going in the water and finding a small cave. It had spirit evolved into Calmaramon, the beast spirit of water. They looked like how the villain from Little Mermaid and every other sea monster would like if they decided to have one big ugly hundred way. Calmaramon had done a good job making Kazemon wounded enough not to fight anymore. In fact, they flung Kazemon over a few feet to another bit of water.

When Kazemon had came to her senses, she saw a giant swarm of Gomamon playing in the water. One of them told Kazemon that Ranamon had been taking most of their water in order to use their attacking moves. They were worried that they won't be able to live there much longer. "I need to defeat Calmaramon. But these Gomamon need to find a nice body of water with enough water in it for them. I have a idea. My mother would be so proud of this. Since she always talked about me doing something that doesn't only benefit myself." Kazemon was saying to herself.

"I will bring you to a nice body of water for you guys. I can use the wind to get you there." Kazemon said and she grabbed all of them pretty easily. Since there was only about four or so. Yeah, she knew she kind of lied when she said 'swarm'.

With the power of the wind, Kazemon flew all the Gomamon a few hundred yards and placed them down. "There you go. I need to defeat Calmaramon now." Kazemon said a bit tired after all that carrying and flying. One of the Gomamon gave her something in return as thanks for helping them. It was in a box and after she opened it, it flew right at her.

It was her beast spirit of wind and after it went to her, she spirit evolved into her beast form. It was called Zephyrmon. She looked pretty human with a purple cover (bandana) over her face to hide how her mouth was. What made it truly beastly was the fact that it had large brown wings at its back.

"Thanks for that. A favor for a favor I guess. Now I will be ready to win." Zephyrmon said and flew over to where Calmaramon was waiting for them at triple the speed Kazemon flew at.

Once Zephyrmon showed up, it was no contest. They made a big wind twister and pushed it at Calmaramon and made her opponent fly several hundred feet away. While the battle was won, Ranamon was far from being defeated.

Zephyrmon went back to Zoe and Bokomon was nearly dancing with joy. "Four of the five of you have your beast spirits to. This is the best day ever. We need to find the others now." Bokomon said and the two started pursuing after the other group members.

The boys and Neemon had reached a village to find the Toucanmon. That was when most of them separated for the time being. Tommy went into a store and found a digimon called Datamon. Tommy found out that Datamon had the D-Tectors because the Toucanmon had given them to the digimon. Tommy tried to get Datamon to give him the D-Tectors but soon Datamon kept rejecting. After ten minutes or so of begging, the Datamon told Tommy a digimon called Arbormon had already came and agreed to get them. But they also agreed they would give Tommy the D-Tectors if they can take a nice picture outside and give it back in less than a hour. Datamon gave Tommy a camera for the picture.

Tommy ran outside and was heading outside of the town when he saw a knight looking digimon that called him over. Tommy walked to them to see why they were calling him over. "What do you need?"

"I know who you are. I want to help you. You need to get over the idea that killing is the greatest thing ever. I will help you move beyond that stage of life and you can become a mature young man who can help save digimon and people even after your quest with these other humans is finished." The knight digimon was saying and then introduced themselves. "My name is Gallantmon."

"I don't really have the time to help you right now. I don't really even know who you are. I don't even get how you know me." Tommy said and then Gallantmon gave Tommy a note with a address on it.

"If you change you mind, visit this place." After Gallantmon told Tommy that, they vanished into thin air. As if they never happened. Making Tommy very confused.

Tommy went back to his job and ran further out of the town. After about five minutes of running outside the town, he found all three Toucanmon trapped somewhere. It looked like a giant block of ice. Tommy took the camera out and took a picture of it before putting it back and getting ready to help the Toucanmon out.

"You really want to help us?" One of them asked surprised as Tommy was getting them all out of the trap.

"When I saw you, I thought I would just leave you for dead. I would love to see something like you guys fade away because you are too hungry and weak to even live on anymore. I would love to see more death. But I realize now that this is wrong. I realize now that all things deserve a chance at living. Maybe even a second one." Tommy said and got the last one out. As he had done so, the Toucanmon pushed him down. As he hit the ground, the camera hit the ground and broke.

Not even aware of what they did, the Toucanmon flew away after that. Never to be seen again by the group. Tommy saw what happened and ran back to the store to say sorry. As he was there, he realized it had been a hour. This was because the Arbormon was already there and was trying to get the D-Tectors. "I made a deal with a young man. We always have to go through with a deal. I want to see if he can fulfill his part of the bargain." Datamon was saying and Tommy put the camera down. Datamon was angry at first and was looking at it for a bit while getting the D-Tector ready to give to Arbormon. Then they saw the picture and a short film Tommy by mistake made on that camera. It was showing Tommy helping the Toucanmon out of the trap.

Seeing what Tommy had done for the Toucanomon, the Datamon decided to give him the D-Tectors instead. "I put something in the green one if you wanted to know. Something I found years ago but could have never used myself." Datamon said to Tommy and Arbormon got angry and tried to take them away from Tommy and shoved him outside.

As Tommy reached outside, his D-Tector glew and he learned that Datamon had put in the beast spirit of ice. He spirit evolved into something called Korikakumon. It looked like a giant ice monster from Norse myths with two large axes. Seeing what Tommy had become and not having their beast spirit, Arbormon resigned the fight. After resigning from the fight, the other group members showed up and Bokomon once again was excited. Seeing no point in it anymore, Korikakumon became Tommy again.

After a quick conversation, Takuya's D-Tector decided to give directions again.

"Get on that mother fucking Trailmon right now. Then go to the fucking Trailmon race. Then I will take you to the mother fucking Rose Morning fucking Star. Afterwards, we will be having our final god damn fucking battle against Cherubimon. Fucking." The D-Tector said and the group saw a Trailmon several hundred feet away. Excited this might be close to the end of the journey, none of them put any argument over it and went inside. Once again, they were the only passengers. Finally having a break, the group had a real discussion for the first time in a while.

Bokomon took out the book that they had been keeping with them since the start of the journey. When they reached a certain page though they got a really confused look on their face. "This literally makes less sense than Hitler." Bokomon was saying as they read that passage. "Guys listen to this. Try and see if you can understand what this means." After he got their attention he started reading the confusing passage.

"Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to fear. Fear leads to fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to hate. Hate leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering. Fear leads to fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to anger." Bokomon was saying from the book until Neemon begged them to stop because they were way too confused.

"Stop it. That hurts mesa brain trying to make sense of it." Neemon complained as Takuya got a look off concern on his face.

"Am I the only one who understood that completely?" Takuya asked as if he were questioning his own sanity. His D-Tector then went on a another swear fest asking him how he could have figured that out.

"Hey guys look at what I found." J.P. said coming into the room. Nobody even noticed that he was gone in the first place until he drew their attention.

"Luau dance stuff?" Zoe asked when she saw what he was showing them. She had a voice indicating that she would kill him if he suggested she wear one.

It ended up with Tommy, J.P., and Takuya dressed up in them and giving Koji, Zoe and the two digimon quite a performance. The whole time Koji had his arm wrapped around Zoe's shoulders. J.P. wanted to step in and get at Koji for making a move on his girl.

The performance ended when Neemon started playing with a ball that they found on the ground and after a few seconds of playing with it hit J.P. in the balls. As a result, he fell on the ground and started groaning in pain. Less than ten minutes later, all three of them were dressed back to normal.

When everybody was back to serious mode, Takuya started speaking to himself. "My mother taught me something in life. She wanted me to learn how not to be selfish. She had said one time when I wouldn't let my brother Shinya play with my stuff that I needed to share and not make everything always for myself. I thought that she was just attacking me at the time and walked out of the house. It was during a rainy day and I had nothing with me. So it's no surprise that I was wet to the core in less than half a hour. Eventually I decided that I needed to stop being a baby and come back home. On my way home, Shinya found me with a umbrella. He shared it with me and we went home together that way. Since then, I have tried my best to share when somebody wants to. I know this may not have any point with what we are going to be dealing with, but being gone so long makes me think of home. If we die here, I at least want you to know me more I guess."

"Everybody has life lessons that they need to learn I guess. Some may be completely different from others. But that is not a bad thing. If everybody had to learn the same thing, life would be boring. I had to learn in a way that no matter what I think, making friends is not as easy as doing magic tricks. I actually have to get to know the person in depth and what makes them a good and bad person to each their own level. But I never really like to talk to others. You guys are probably the people I have talked to the most aside from my family." J.P. was saying, causing Zoe to start speaking.

"I haven't always lived in Japan. I was born there and everything but when I was two years old, my parents got a job offer elsewhere. That place was Italy. We moved there and spent all of almost twelve years there. We have only been back here for about the last six months or so. It has been so hard to cope with being in Japan for full time living because of getting to a new school and trying to form new friends. Then they would shot me down because of how I used to live in Japan and they don't want to hang out with somebody who has practically been a foreign person. It seems as if we have all had trouble making friends in the past." Zoe said looking out the trains window to see the dark sky in the distance.

"I haven't really been in any place for too long lately. I have been going from place to place the last two years trying to find the right place to be myself and rest. Then something happens and I have to force myself to go elsewhere. Some people I have attended school with in the past have almost forgotten all about who I am because they haven't seen me in such a long time. It's sort of my fault, but it still sucks to live that way." Tommy was still being rather vague on his past for some reason. Takuya tried seeing through it but couldn't.

"I have sort of been on a quest for myself the last year or so. To find out what my family was fully like. My father told me once that I haven't seen my full family yet and that he wishes I don't meddle in anything. But one time when I found an address on his work table I couldn't resist. I went to said address and saw a boy about my age saying good bye to his mother and grandmother before leaving to school. When I saw his face, I felt something. I felt like I knew him. He looked like a taller and more dark skinned version of me. Since then, I have tried to learn the truth as best I could." Koji was explaining part of the reason he went to the digital world to them. "I thought this would help me learn. It seems as if it hasn't."

"Bokomon, can we talk?" Tommy asked, walking to the other room in the train. Bokomon followed confused but silent.

When they were in the other room, Tommy brought up the Gallantmon meeting. "I met this one digimon called Gallantmon. They said they knew all about me. Then they told me that they can help me along my way to finding peace with myself. Then they gave me a address to look for if I ever decided to follow their wishes. I was wondering if you would perhaps give me a possible idea on what I should do."

"Tommy, Gallantmon has been one of the greatest overseers the digital world has seen in many decades. They can help almost anybody out. So for them to seek you in particular out is no small matter. You need to seek them out. It shall be done if you ever want to make peace with yourself on something from your past. Gallantmon helped me find my way when I was a small lad. After my village was ruined by Cherubimon and they found me and helped raise me for over six years. The greatest times of my life. Made me want to become who I am today." Bokomon said and told Tommy one more thing.

"But you need to do what you feel is right. Not what you think or anybody else thinks is right. Your feeling is more important. Your thoughts can cloud things up and ruin everything. Your feelings on the other hand can save your life." It was the oddest piece of advice Tommy ever heard, but he took it to consideration.

In the room that everybody else was in, J.P. had something come to his head. "Takuya, we knew each other from before."

Takuya looked confused and asked J.P. what he meant. J.P. explained it was that time six years ago when J.P. asked that one girl to hang out with him and Takuya said that this wouldn't ever happen because he wasn't cool and she was cool and hot both. When J.P. mentioned it, Takuya knew he was completely right.

"Dude, sorry for saying that. I was only eight at the time. You were only ten. Neither of us knew any better. Let's not make any hard feelings on it." Takuya said apologizing six years too late. Which is better than never J.P. guessed.

"We didn't exactly get along back then. What if that happens again?" J.P. started to get unjustified concern because of those past events. Takuya tried to let him not think on it.

"Don't worry. We're both grown up now. We're like friends now and everything. Already it's different from before. You're like a secondary brother in a way to me." Takuya said and J.P. let the conversation drop there. He didn't want to get too much into it anymore.

Rachel was the girls name. He started remembering everything about her. Black hair, a couple inches taller than him, a little freckly, loved blue shirts as well. If J.P. remembered correctly, she was a grade higher than Takuya but a grade lower than J.P. He now felt regret over letting her go in the way that Takuya said. But he was now on Zoe and would do anything to talk to her and show his love to her.

The day after their conversation, they reached a place where twelve Trailmon got in proper tracks for a race. The annual great Trailmon race. Getting there in time, the Trailmon the group was inside of decided to get in the race. Once the race had started, not a single member of the group ever felt safe in a train again and remained on ground or seat for more than two seconds before before shot in the air again.

The Trailmon sped off faster than they ever have before. In less than ten seconds, they were already yards ahead of the other Trailmon. They started reaching the part of the race where they would have to go that circle up the giant mountain nearby when another one started to catch up. This one was a dark black one being driven by a BlackWereGarurumon.

"I will win this race this time. You already have had your glory." The Trailmon that the group was riding in said to the black one and sped up even faster. By this point, they were going nearly two hundred miles per hour. Tommy had grabbed a pole in the train to keep some sort of stability.

"I feel like my brain is getting out of my body." He said as he looked outside the window and literally saw the Trailmon they were on go sky rocket into the air and stay that way for nearly ten seconds before getting on the track again to get ahead of the other black Trailmon.

As a response, the other Trailmon started shooting out fire from themselves and tried to attack the one that the group was riding on. "I will never ever go racing again!" Takuya screamed as he hit a wall and felt like he broke his back.

When the other Trailmon started shooting fire, the one that the group was in started to open their storage and send out explosives to hit the other one. After about two or three of them went off, Koji was yelling how this was the most dangerous thing he has ever been in. Because of the explosions, most of the mountain course they were riding through started to collapse.

With that explosion, Trailmon had more of a solid lead for a little bit longer. They slowed down by about five miles per hour. Which still wasn't enough to make the group want to throw up less. "I would rather have Mercurymon call me sexy again over this." Takuya put his hand over his mouth.

"At least nobody has stolen our spirits." Zoe was saying as her body was bouncing several times per second as the Trailmon increased their speed more with the black one showing up again.

It was a close one. As they were in the finish line, the two Trailmon were right next to each other. By less than half a second, the Trailmon the group was in had won the race. After the race was over, everybody in the train threw up at once. "Never again." J.P. muttered under his breath. Because the groups Trailmon won the digimon watching over the race gave them a pass to a Hamburger village.

Hungry, the group went there and helped a starving family by making them food and saving the bakers from the village from Arbormon who had kidnapped them a couple days prior. Tommy can apparently make the best hamburgers out of anybody in the group. After that little side quest, the group got on Trailmon again and drove over to a dark land and that was where the Trailmon they were on decided it was time for them to get off. As they refused to ride in there.

"Here we are, the Continent of Darkness. The one part of the digital world that nobody has ever been recorded to have entered and left. At least left alive that is." Bokomon was saying as they were reading their book again. Neemon tried reading through their shoulders.

"Why is it black on that page?" Neemon asked and Bokomon hit them on the side of their head.

"It's rude to read over others shoulders you know." As Bokomon said that, Koji pointed somewhere in the distance.

"Do you see those red eyes in the distance? I think we might be having some company coming up." Koji told the others as the others saw what he meant. Not only were there red eyes, but they grew brighter with every second.

"I think we should walk away." Tommy had already decided for the rest of the group and they were all about to head out of the Continent of Darkness when they heard the voice just familiar enough to make them stop.

"Your journey ends here. You have made a horrible mistake for getting into the territory of Cherubimon." The voice was saying and Tommy was saying that Arbormon had found them.

However, when they turned around they realized that it wasn't Arbormon at all. Bokomon told the group that it was really Petaldramon, the beast spirit of Wood. Meaning that Arbormon somehow found their beast spirit. "Oh great. Can wesa ever go a day without a battle?"

"Cherubimon will give me the raise of the century when they realize that I will be the one responsible for your downfall." Petaldramon swiped one of their arms in a huge arc that nearly hit everybody. J.P. took his D-Tector out and spirit evolved into Bettlemon. After Bettlemon came Lobomon, followed by Kumamon, Kazemon and Agunimon lastly. Bokomon tried to give them a warning.

"I don't think even the combined efforts of all your human spirits can solve this. Remember how Grumblemon was able to beat you?" As Bokomon gave that warning, Koji told them to relax because they've become stronger over time and that was before they knew how to battle well.

Agunimon shot out some of their fire attacks. But that did virtually nothing to hurt the Petaldramon. Neither did when Lobomon jumped up to their face and stabbed both their swords right into the face. In fact, that just seemed to make the Petaldramon want to fight more.

Kumamon firing their gun at the side of Petaldramon froze the side for a second but that was quickly broken when a couple seconds later, Petaldramon kicked Kumamon a couple hundred feet away. Kazemon shooting their wind attacks only made Petaldramon laugh as a response. Bettlemon sending a thunder fist on the ground made the opponent take a step back but nothing more.

Realizing that Bokomon was completely right, all the kids took several steps back and spirit evolved into their beast spirits. "The egg is shaking a little." Bokomon was saying to themselves as they were rubbing it over and over again. Neemon found that ball from the train a bit ago and stood on it. They would try and startle the Petaldramon by dancing on it and making a act. So they rolled on the ball in a dance formation in front of Petaldramon for a few seconds. Which worked long enough for the beast spirits of the humans to show up but nothing more as Petaldramon swatted them away.

"Mesa hurt." Neemon complained as they hit a tree harder than they hit any surface during the Trailmon race.

With the power of five beast spirits everything went pretty easy. MetalKabuterimon, J.P.'s beast spirit, shot two large thunder balls from their arms at full force. Zephyrmon helped make those thunder shots easier by making a whirlwind that the thunderballs could go in. KendoGarurumon made a blast of light through their mouth and hit Petaldramon in the face. BurningGreymon made a large tornado of fire that engulfed Petaldramon in flames. As a final attack, Korikakumon took the final attack and cut them right in half.

All Petaldramon was able to do in this was keep the fight up a few seconds longer when they weren't being attacked and get maybe another move or two on them. Not enough to wound them though.

"Yes two of Mercurymon's greatest servants defeated. I knew I made the right choice by joining the good guys." Bokomon started clapping and cheering as Neemon was finally with them again and they could cheer together.

The humans except for Korikakumon went back to their human selves and Korikakumon was about to absorb the fractal code of Petaldramon when something else came in and did that already. A being engulfed by the darkness. Maybe even makes it as some would say.

"If they can't destroy you guys, I will myself. You may call me Duskmon. The legendary warrior of darkness. Cherubimon's most powerful servant. No if you don't mind, please entertain me. I didn't leave my abode to be met up by some dumb heads." Duskmon's voice chilled all the group, and Koji especially, down to the bone. He felt he knew that voice. But he can't remember from where though.

Once again, the group all spirit evolved into their beast spirit forms. But it didn't matter in the least. Duskmon was just far too powerful for any of them. The only good thing that the beast spirits did was give them maybe another minute or two of battle. When Duskmon was through with all five of them, they yelled to the sky.

"This is the best you got for me! I fought plant shrubs tougher than that group. This was just pathetic. I thought that all five of your great legendary warriors would have provided some challenge." Duskmon then vanished into thin air.

"We need to make a plan." Koji said when he had finally the strength to force himself up. He was the first to do so and had to help some of the others help up as well. "After we get far away from this spot."

So there the group was, walking aimlessly for hours, still not being able to leave the Continent of Darkness. "I think I can come up with a good plan. I just need to be alone for the time being. Well, maybe Tommy can come with me. All you others do what you want. We will be back shortly."

So the group disbanded for a little bit. Bokomon and Neemon started to read the book as best they could in the darkness for any hints to defeat Duskmon. Koji was sitting near a tree, thinking about that voice and where it could be from. J.P. got some fire wood and set a fire. Zoe sat next to him.

"Fire represents many things. Somebody's life, spark for creativity, two peoples feelings for each other, the hotness of a area, can build many things, but can destroy them just as fast. In some cases, fire is what humans need to know what they need in life." J.P. was saying as he was making the sparks grow with a stick he had.

"You're actually a pretty smart man. I wish I would have known when I met you." Zoe said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"I think about you and me sometimes. What can be and what is. How things would go if we weren't here. What would happen if I said how I felt." J.P. realizing what he was saying stopped himself before he could continue. Even though Zoe was now interested.

"I do wonder what it would be like if there were two of us. Say two Takuya's for instance." As she said that, both took the time to think of it. When they realized what that would mean, they both stopped.

Before their conversation could continue, Takuya and Tommy came back with their plan. He forced everybody to gather up before he started. "I got a great idea. We attack all at once." Koji brought up the fact this was already done. "I got a different way." Takuya then took out some action figures Tommy made of them.

"Duskmon is all like 'Oh my name is Duskmon and I'm so dark and brody. Everybody loves me. HMMM.' And then I come in and then I'm all like 'I am the warrior of fire and I will defeat you.' After that you guys all come in and then we fight. We're all like 'Pow boom zoom piss kick lol twenty shot teehee death 1111 kill me ha ha we win.' Afterwards, Duskmon is defeated." When Takuya said that Koji threw his hands up and told Takuya to follow him. He did so until they were alone.

"How dumb are you? This could get everybody killed. Did you not see how powerful Duskmon was there? We won't last another minute against them this way. We need to be more clever. We need to be responsible for not only our plans but how we are going to keep all of us safe. I know you like to think that you are the leader. Prove it by doing some leader like stuff. Don't be a idiot with this. As your D-Tector would say, get in the fucking game." Koji said looking at Takuya. "Is this a game? Do you want to be here for fun or to save a world that needs it?"

"I am here to find my destiny. We won't be safe until we defeat Duskmon and I think this is the best way to." Takuya got cut off by Koji again.

"If you can't get it together, then I will call the shots. I know I care more about these people than you ever have. You say you want find destiny when this IS YOUR DESTINY! I knew when I met you guys that I was meant to travel with you. I was in denial. That was why I was gone for a while until all the spirits were gathered. Now that I am here, I am trying my very best to be a good member here. I feel like I have done a better job than you. I told Tommy to take responsibility, and he did. He took that last hit on Petaldramon. You gave me something to think about. What I would do if these were my family. Ever since that day, I have thought of you all as my family and I have been acting the way I would with them. You are like a brother in my head right now and I am trying to give you brotherly advice. Please listen to me. I really care and that is why I talk to you now." When Koji said that last sentence, Duskmon came into that room.

"I defeated your friends with no problem. To be fair, they did last about thirty seconds longer than the previous fight. I left those two digimon alone Bokomon and Neemon. They aren't worth my trouble." Duskmon said, taking two red swords out. A sort of counter part to Koji's Lobomon who had two blue ones. Which made sense as he was Darkness and Koji was light. But that made Koji add something up. Lobomon was the human spirit. Duskmon must also be a human spirit.

Having a dumb idea of what to do but still a idea, Koji spirit evolved to Lobomon and fought Duskmon for about a minute. After that minute Duskmon admitted this was their best work out in a while. Then they pushed Lobomon down and was about to stab them when Takuya came in and grabbed Koji. "What would you do if I was Shinya?" Koji asked, causing Takuya to scream.

"KOJI!" Takuya yelled the name so loud Duskmon was taken back for a second.

"Koji? Where have I heard that name before? Brother... Son... Mother... Grandmother? What is going on?" Duskmon was in such pain from their confusion they used like mega fore push on Takuya and threw him down several thousand feet into the air.

When Takuya woke up, he realized he was on a black Trailmon. "Going back home kid. To visit your real family. You were talking about it in your sleep. Are you perhaps lost in thought? Needing assurance on what you need to do and where to go?" The black Trailmon said and Takuya nodded.

"Then I am at the right place. I am the take carer of all that. I bring people where they need be. Home is your next destination. Once you get dropped off at the same train station as you were at when you showed up, I will wait. Come back when you feel like you are ready to return and I will bring you back." With that, the black Trailmon started the long ride home. Takuya told himself that when he comes back, he would be ready to help the other honestly. He would be ready to help his second family again.

Takuya must have fallen asleep during the ride because he remembered his eyes closing and as soon they opened, the black Trailmon had already pulled up on that station in Earth. It felt so long ago that he had been back on this place. He tried to add up the days. It must have been several weeks by this point.

With that thought in his head, he got off the train. He knew where he was going to go first. He wanted to see his family again.

It took about ninety or so minutes with all the traffic, but he made it to his house eventually. What was odd was that on his way home, he saw himself. He was going to get run over by a car. Just the exact same way and movements that he made to escape it from the day he had went to the digital world.

He would have passed it off and just assumed that maybe he was just remembering the past if it weren't for the fact that when he reached his living place and pulled up in front of one of the windows, he saw Shinya looking at a birthday cake and Takuya once again. Getting the message about destiny that he had gotten earlier. On the same day once again.

That was when Takuya added it up. This was the same day that it had been when he went to the digital world. No time has passed on Earth since he left for that train station. Well this was great, maybe he could go and have some cake with his family before he headed back to the train.

Takuya walked in front of the door and was about to open it as he saw his hand. It was all hairy. He looked down at his legs then and more his entire body. He realized that he was entirely hairy. His D-Tector started commenting to him.

"Oh my fucking god. You're still a god damn fucking digimon. How in the fuck does that work? Jesus Christ don't fucking go in that house looking like a fucking walking dog. You will get the damn police called up on your mother fucking ass." Takuya knew that the D-Tector was right.

Takuya looked at the door for a little while and he had a moment of thinking on Koji's question. On what he would have really done if this was his family with him in the digital world. Realizing all that he would do to make sure that they were save and not in danger, he understood.

"Shinya, when I come back, you will see me in a new light. I have a world to save." Takuya said to the door, forming a small tear that fell at the D-Tector before he left the house lot.

He ran all the way back to the train station without taking any breaks. He wasn't able to waste any time on finding it again so he can help those in need once more.

At the train station again, Takuya told the black Trailmon that he was ready now to head back. Surprised that it took so little time, they agreed to bring him back right away. When he was inside the Trailmon, he had one last thought on his family before thinking on his mistakes and high points in the digital world. As he was doing so, he was spirit evolving into Agunimon again.

"The man has certainly found his way." The black Trailmon said while they were riding him back.

Almost as fast as it started, the train ride ended. The black Trailmon stopped and let Takuya out at a place that they said they thought he needed to be first.

Takuya had one quick thought before he started looking for the others. There was this man that he had seen on his way back to the train station. He looked like a taller, tanner version of Koji. Just as his team mate had described in that one time Koji went to that address. Then he saw Koji in the same room. Seeing them both in the same place made him notice how much they looked like. That made Takuya wonder. What if they were personally connected? Soon as he thought it though, he let it out of his head. It just didn't seem right.

With that thought gone, he went on his quest to find the others again.

Right away he had found Bokomon and Neemon again. "Where are the others? How is the egg holding up?" Takuya, or Agunimon in that state looked up to the sky and saw that the sky was becoming pitch black. He was predicting rainfall.

"They are down that hill. They are being tortured by Ranamon and Mercurymon. One of them is trying to find you. As for the egg, they still haven't made any indication of hatching yet." Bokomon answered and Takuya knew right away that Mercurymon was the one looking for him.

"Glad to see yousa again. We have been wandering around alone for several weeks trying to find you." Neemon gave Agunimon some troubling news. In his mind Takuya was trying to make sense of that. How could virtually no time pass on Earth but several weeks pass on the digital world. He decided to not think about it and go down the hill.

"Rainfall." Takuya said right before he started running. While he going down the hill, mud was flying all over the place with every step he took. If it weren't for him being Agunimon, he knew he would have tripped at least once or twice. Bokomon and Neemon were glad that they had only tripped once during the time going down the hill.

When down the hill, he ran behind a tree and saw them. Tommy, J.P. and Zoe on a a giant pole with a rope tied around them so they won't escape. "I need to find a way to get them out. Thunder. Windstorm. Rainfall. Blizzard. I got it!" Takuya told Bokomon and Neemon his plan.

"You plan on starting a rain storm? How can you imagine doing that?" Bokomon couldn't quite comprehend the whole of Takuya's plan.

"I need to fine something that starts giving off water when I shot out fire. I got it. I attack Ranamon just hard enough for them to use their water attack. While they are trying to attack me, I can try and free them. That will be the hardest part. Once I free them though, J.P. can use their thunder attack and make it even more powerful if it hits the water. Then Zoe can use a wind attack to make the attack hit them easier. Then Tommy can use their attack to freeze them and we can make our escape that way. That way, I can use the natural elements of the digital world and make a mini natural disaster be there for the better of us." Takuya briefly made sure that they were still Agunimon before charging in.

"If anything goes wrong, find Koji." That was all he needed to say to get his point across. With that, he ran on in.

He exposed himself to Ranamon and Mercurymon pretty easy. He used a Pyro Tornado attack to hit Ranamon. As a reaction, she did the exact same thing Takuya had hoped they would. In fact, the plan went better than planned.

As Ranamon was dealing with Agunimon, Lobomon came in and cut the ropes enough to free the group. Takuya gave a quick summary of the plan and they all followed what he had imagined in his head.

"Oh boy. Takuya knows his stuff. That makes it even better." Mercurymon was saying totally checking out Agunimon's body. They were smiling the whole time picturing things until Lobomon distracted them.

Lobomon and Mercurymon went on a fight on their own while the rest were dealing with Ranamon. Their fight took place upon the top of a nearby building and Mercurymon was able to block most attacks made on them with their shield.

With Agunimon's advice, the group was able to defeat Ranamon pretty easily as Takuya had imagined. Ranamon sprayed Korikakumon with their water blast and blinded them for a few seconds. Despite that, Kazemon used her favorite wind shooting attack and then Bettlemon used a thunder fist that went right into the thunder storm. Korikakumon went back to Kumamon and used their ice gun at Ranamon. By doing so, they froze their legs. Before Ranamon could do anything else, the group started heading away. Leaving Ranamon very angry.

On top of the building, Lobomon and Mercurymon were still fight. Mercurymon had been clever enough to dodge all of Lobomon's attacks with their shield and to lead Lobomon to the edge. Once at the edge, Lobomon cut a big part of Mercurymon's shield off and Lobomon jumped down. While he was jumping down, he converted to his beast form KendoGarurumon and shot a large blast of energy at the roof. Causing it to crumble and leaving Mercurymon defeated for the time being.

When the group had gotten enough distance away, Koji asked Takuya about the difference in his attitude and way of handling things. All Takuya said in response was that he needed a reminder about his family and when he got that reminder, he was ready to defend the group as if they were his own.

Little did the group know that they were already going into the first phase of the final parts of their journey.

* * *

 _Tommy's POV_

The group had walked for a bit until they walked into what they first assumed was a cave. When they were in a cave, J.P. was thinking to himself. He was thinking about how much he was already starting to miss home. He doesn't even know how long he has been here in this world already, but it seems far too long for any normal person.

After he thought about that past experience he had with Takuya years ago, he started thinking about other past things in school. Such as one time when he was showing off magic to some of his classmates and they were all really impressed for the moment. But when school was over that day it was raining and J.P. wanted to be under an umbrella. Since he didn't have one, he had to try and get somebody to share. A idea nobody would go with. As they were doing it with their real friends and they made it obvious they never considered J.P. one.

That was when he knew that he should never mistrust something. Does this mean that none of the real members of the group call him one and only deal with him for the quest?

While he was thinking that, the rest of the group turned around and noticed he wasn't even there anymore. "What happen to J.P.?" Neemon asked in utter shock. "Wesa needs to search for him." So the next bit of their quest was trying to make sure he was alright.

Mercurymon from up above was watching this in excitement. "They fell into my trap. What they have no idea is that I will be able to keep track of their every move while they are inside of ME!" Mercurymon turned around to Ranamon.

"You will get your chance. Dispatch Zoe any way you wish." As Mercurymon gave the command, Ranamon had been more happy than they had in several days.

"Yes finally what I wanted. A one on one fight with her. What the group doesn't know if that I purposely lost to their trick last time so I can have this fight." When Ranamon was caught up in their moment, Mercurymon told her to be quiet.

"Just do it. I don't care about the last fight. That is in the past." Angry, Ranamon left when she saw Mercurymon didn't really care what she thought.

When Mercurymon was alone, they looked at Takuya closely. "Our fight is coming hot shot. Soon enough I will see if you are just a pretty boy or if you are strong as well. It would be a terrible shame if you were only just good looking. Would make me feel like a idiot for liking you."

Where J.P. was reminded him of a arena that he had seen from some movies. Wondering what to do, he walked up the stairs to get inside of it. Once he did, he was locked in. A digimon that looked like a massive body builder jumped into the arena and gave a loud metallic voice.

"The man with no real friends. The man who had been forever alone. How do you prefer you to die?"

"I don't not have friends right now. I have my campanions and some people at my home world."

"No you do not. You were even thinking about that earlier and you realized soon enough. That you would be forever alone. No matter how much you tried to fit in with others, you will never be one of the kids people like. They will reject you for somebody else without even a second thought."

"I was just having a bad thought. I don't want to hear you." J.P. spirit evolved into Bettlemon and the digimon that had been making fun of him somehow became a Bettlemon as well. Except this one was pure black.

The Bettlemon on Bettlemon fight was no contest. The black one would know what he was going to do a second before even J.P. knew. So they were able to strike him down every time. With each hit J.P. imagined the group watching and booing him.

Not being able to handle the idea anymore, he became MetalKabuterimon and blasted the black Bettlemon before the opponent could have a chance to. After that fight, J.P. saw a door open. He walked though it and met the group looking for him.

"Sorry I was gone. I just had some personal doubts. They're out of my head now. I was living too much into the past." J.P. said and that was all he needed to tell them. Because they all knew what he meant. How briefly they would enjoy their reunion.

The group had talked to each other for about half a hour in the cave. Just planning on how they had planned to defeat Cherubimon and what the group each wanted to do when the journey was over. "I am going back to my family and will be respecting them in a much newer light than I ever have before." Takuya was saying, drawing something on the ground. He thought he heard a noise and decided to check it out. He wouldn't be coming back.

The group continued their conversation without Takuya. "I am returning to my father and will want to tell him that I am taking a new interest in the lawyer profession. Then I will turn my study habits around and become a top student." J.P. was actually telling the truth there. For some reason, during these adventures here, he had decided for sure what he had wanted in his life. This was to become a lawyer. He thought he also heard a noise and decided to check it out. Like Takuya, he wouldn't be coming back.

Thinking nothing of it, the group still talked. "I will focus on more than my singing abilities and planting. I will be focusing on trying to actually know all the people I attend school with. Then maybe I will try to get a boyfriend or something after all that is dealt with." Zoe was saying, and the boyfriend part would have made J.P. excited. Koji did perk his head up hearing that. Like Takuya and J.P. she heard a noise and decided to check it out. Having the same end result as them.

Koji, now worried told Tommy that he would be back in ten minutes. He wanted to investigate. This left Tommy alone with Bokomon and Neemon.

Soon after that, everything went black for Tommy. Mercurymon loved how easy this was for everybody to fall for their trick.

This started Mercurymon's great test to the legendary warriors. Knowing about J.P. already, his test was the easiest. As he already considered that other digimon the main test, he just let J.P. face a easy digimon. They gave him a tree digimon called Cherrymon. As Bettlemon, the battle was still easily won. But that was still enough for Mercurymon to examine the moves that he used and get a study.

All Cherrymon did to J.P. was just tell him that he shouldn't try so hard. That everything was already to late. His efforts were just feeble and were only going to get him killed. Believing that dying for a cause was better than living for none. That was what truly showed his allegiance in helping save the world for more than just to get home.

Passing his test less than ten minutes after he got his, J.P. left the 'cave' the group was in. Only when he left did he see they were not in a cave at all. He was, and the others are still in a digimon that had been transporting them to different parts of the digital world by noise and making the group falling for things related to them.

This digimon was called Sakkakumon, and they were the legendary warrior or steel as well as Merucrymon's full form.

Takuya's test was easy. It was just to defeat a Parrotomon. Which he was able to do in about twenty seconds as BurningGreymon. As he was about to escape the cave, the exit for him was changed to entering a giant castle room.

In this castle room, Mercurymon was waiting for him. "This is your real test." Merucurymon said, throwing both their shields away and opening up all their closets and coffins in the room to reveal hundreds of mirrors. "Which one am I?" Mercurymon asked and vanished. Leaving Takuya hundreds of options.

Zoe had a harder test than J.P., but what would be a easier test than say Koji or Takuya's. She was in a forest, where she encountered a bunch of digimon called Flymon. They were serving Ranamon and tried to make Zoe trapped so Ranamon could attack her. But instead they were always messing up and Zoe kept graciously helping them.

When Zoe reached a beach, she saw Ranamon waiting for her. "Time to decide which is better." Ranamon said shooting several gallons worth of water out of their hands. Causing Zoe to fly several feet to the ground in a large thud.

Zoe then remembered some things in her past. Such as her first field trip that she had after she had moved back to Japan from Italy. In it all the other girls seemed to be really nice to her and almost like actual friends. Then when it came down to the lunch time, when Zoe was trying to sit with them, they made fun of her. Calling her a foreign girl and that she shouldn't try to act like she was on par with them. Zoe might have been able to live with it if it weren't for the fact that they then told Zoe that it was her fault for even thinking that she could have ever have a chance to make friends with anybody. They called her a outcast. Somebody nobody would care about.

Angry over these thoughts, Zoe jumped back up and sent more wind as her attack than she had ever done before. In much faster shots as well. Ranamon was surprised at first but soon enough saw that something hit Zoe. Something that gave her the best fighting motivation that she could have wished Zoe could have.

Excited, they sent half the lake next to them at her as their attack. Zoe was able to block it with her wind attack and sent it right back at Ranamon. Hitting Ranamon right in the face with the water and the wind power both, Ranamon fell to her knees. Ranamon soon looked up and saw those Flymon Zoe used to help.

"Get her! Do your best. Can't be any worse than anything my other minions have done." Ranamon commanded her servants to do and they refused. Saying that Ranamon never treated them with respect and that Zoe was the only one who treated them like anything above idiots. Even when they kept screwing up.

Ranamon thought about what was ahead of them. They were thinking about what the Flymon had said and how Zoe got them to be so happy. They were thinking about Cherubimon's awful goals and then saw what greatness that the humans along with Bokomon and Neemon had done within the last weeks. Ranamon realized that their life was a lie. Unable to deal with the pain of their realization, Ranamon wanted to die.

Realizing that they were defeated, Ranamon laid their whole body down. Afterwards, they put their arms behind their backs. "Kill me. Any way you wish. You are the best. I really do see it now. Please don't hold back. Save the world. Live a happy life. You deserve to be happy. I feel horrible for trying to ruin your life in a contest to see what the superior female is."

Zoe seeing the honesty in Ranamon's eyes almost didn't do it. But seeing that this was the perfect chance to defeat one of Cherubimon's servants, she took advantage of it. She spirit evolved into her beast spirit. She then sat right down of Ranamon's chest and took her index claw out with their right hand.

"Just promise me when you fight Cherubimon, you give them one powerful hit for me." Ranamon said before Zoe made the killing stab. After the stab was made, Ranamon got a look of happiness in their eyes. Ranamon was glad to die. Her body exploded and Zoe did a very sad fractal code digitize.

Getting up the Flymon told her that Ranamon deserved it. Zephyrmon, who was now Zoe again disagreed. Because Ranamon at least understood their mistakes and wanted to make up for them. Even if it meant death. Zoe admitted to feeling sad for them.

Five minutes later, Zoe was able to leave the Sakkakumon as they had passed the test. She was wit J.P., who was now forced to watch everything.

"Zoe, I know this may be our last time alone, and that is why I wanted to tell you. I think over time that we have been here and the more we have done here, I think that I love you. But because of that, I wouldn't want you to force a relationship with me. Becuase I care for you, I want you to be in whatever relationship you want. If it makes you happy, it will make me happy." J.P. had moved Zoe with that little speech.

"You've really grown up over our journey. I think I love you to. Since the moment you got my spirit back. But at the same time, I think I love Koji as well. Almost since he helped us way back at the start. I don't know who I would choose." Zoe said before J.P. made her stop as he understood perfectly. They had to worry about Koji, Tommy and Takuya's safety.

Tommy had a lot more than his test to do before we joined with Zoe and J.P. There was a certain appointment he had to fulfill.

While Tommy was trying to find the address that Gallantmon had given him, he had reached what looked like a volcanic desert. He was wondering how much progress he had made when he had finally took the time to think about his past.

He remembered the way his brother would treat him. As if nothing Tommy ever did was correct and that he was more screwed up than anything that had ever lived. They would get in fights often but their parents would always blame Tommy for the right as his older brother was paralyzed for life and was in a wheel chair. So they assumed the brother could do no wrong.

One day, close to his brothers eighteenth birthday and when Tommy was ten years old, there was some troubling news. He had a disease that Tommy didn't take the time to learn the name or care about. The disease was going to kill him though and they said he had less than a year left.

After learning of this disease, his brother and him came to a agreement in a idea. This idea was that they would give Tommy a independent life. Since both of them weren't fond of their parents, the brother decided that they should kill them as well. Tommy would kill both the parents in any wish he wished, and his brother would write a note taking the blame for it. Then he would kill himself with the same weapon Tommy used. Once he was dead, Tommy would get the police aware of it and seeing the note and his brothers death, they would believe it. After this, Tommy would get a free life.

The plan worked perfectly. None of the police even suspected a thing given the evidence that both Tommy and the brother made. So they said that the brother did the killings and then committed suicide. The second part being true.

Since their father was the head of a rich business, Tommy would get all the money. With the money, Tommy ordered that a mansion would be built at the edge of town. Calling it Gennai Manor. Named after his last name.

His mansion was made and he hired a butler as his guardian. Afterwards, he started living his life in the mansion. Only getting out in the weekends and never attended school anymore. Nobody ever found out the truth and if they did, Tommy could mention that it was his brothers idea and say that it was forced. And if that didn't work, then he would accept defeat but admit that he did enjoy committing the act.

Tommy was taken out of his thoughts with Bokomon who was telling him that a digimon wanted to talk to him. "They look scary. Mesa worried that they will hurt wesa." Neemon covered their eyes trying to convince the digimon not to attack them.

"My name is Asuramon. I saw you here and decided that maybe we can work together for now. Maybe we can help each other out of this place and once we do so, we part ways." The digimon wanting to talk to Tommy said. Tommy also wanted to leave the place so he agreed. As Tommy made the agreement, he had memory of something his brother told him while he was still alive.

"You need to grow up and take things for yourself. You can't have everybody watch you forever. Independence is something you should shot for in life. If you keep making everybody do things for you, nobody would like you." When Tommy thought about those words, it reminded him of that one argument that Koji and Takuya had. Hearing it from his brother years ago he thought that he was attacking him. Hearing it from Koji made him feel insecure. However, hearing it from his brother as of in a flashback made him see the truth in the statement. Tommy did let everybody do everything for him.

His parents would always but him whatever he wanted. His butler let him leave school with no complaint when they probably knew it was a terrible idea. Takuya saved him when they first went to the digital world. Even after getting his spirit, he hasn't done as much as he should.

"Bokomon, Neemon, I think we need to look the other way. We need to play the other game. I need to go the other way." The first statement was about them looking the other way leaving this agreement with Asuramon. The second statement about the other game meant that Tommy should no longer fantasize or think about death and instead think about what could be ahead in the future of living. The third statement about him actually going the other way meant that he should really devote himself to really going down the path of loving the idea of living and actually stop fantasizing over death.

Bokmon had a idea on what Tommy meant on all three statements. Neemon was blind to it however. "What do yousa mean?"

"I think Tommy means that he think he needs to turn things around. I don't know what his problems are or his inner demons, but that doesn't matter. He wants to fight them. The first step to doing so is turning back on our agreement on the Asuramon."

Tommy was able to appreciate what Bokomon had said. Showing that the understood enough. Neemon, still confused dropped it before they can get more confused.

A few minutes later Tommy told the Asuramon about his choice to drop their team work and for them to go alone again. "Is this how you treat everybody you decide to work with? You just tell them that you don't want to help anymore. That type of attitude will get you nowhere."

"Perhaps you are right. But I need to find myself on my own quest. Teaming up with you may make me not be able to finish my own quest." Tommy said and Asuramon threw their robes off and showed off what they looked like. Tommy wasn't even going to try explain how it looked.

On each of their four arms, Asuramons started to shoot some balls of fire at Tommy. As a defense, he spirit evolved into Korikakumon to block the attacks with their axes. Tommy saw a edge of a cliff and saw that lava was on the bottom and had a idea.

After his plan was made, he let Asuramon get a couple hits of them until he was next to the cliff. Then he jumped over the edge and became Kumamon to attach himself to the rockey walls as a block of ice. Asuramon looked down and couldn't see anything. So they turned around and as they did so, Tommy became Korikakumon again and jumped up and cut Asuramon up in a few pieces with their axe. Then he did a fractal code digitize.

"We need to find Gallantmon. I want to talk to them." Tommy said making Bokomon happy to see that Tommy was going to take the advice. Neemon had no idea what he was talking about so they picked up a rock and threw it at Tommy to force him to explain.

As soon as Tommy mentioned Gallantmon, as if it were timed out perfectly, a black dragon flew down and told him to get on them. Having no idea what to do, Tommy listened followed by Bokomon and Neemon.

The dragon flew them all the way to a forest clearing. The whole time the ride felt like a blast. Tommy was yelling in excitement the whole time. Bokomon and Neemon were also feeling happy riding it. In the clearing was one digimon. That digimon was Gallantmon waiting for Tommy and the others. Right away, Bokomon started talking.

"It's been so long since I have last seen you. It's a honor to see you again." Bokomon was moving their hand at Neemon to show them to follow their example. Neemon listened and said something sub par.

"Yousa has big wings." Gallantmon decided to listen to that comment and spoke to Tommy.

"So you decided to consider my offer? I can train you in the ways of having you look beyond your past and becoming the man that you wish to become. All you need to do is just promise to become my apprentice." When Gallantmon finished, Tommy nodded. Showing that he was ready to let Gallantmon teach him. When Tommy accepted, Gallantmon told him to follow a oath and he followed enough just fine.

"That was what I really wanted to do with you. This means when you are done with Cherubimon, come back to this area and I will start teaching you. When we start, we might give you a new title. To show the new you." As soon as Gallantmon mentioned new title, Tommy had made a choice.

"Gennai." Tommy said and explained it was because his last name. He walked away from Gallantmon to return to the group. Bokomon and Neemon were following him as well. When he left the clearing, he was outside with Zoe and J.P.

"So you escaped to?" Zoe asked Tommy and he nodded. He looked up and saw the fight Takuya was having with Mercurymon. Zoe gave him the summary of the stuff to this point.

As Agunimon, Takuya broke enough of the mirrors to find Mercurymon. When Mercurymon's mirror was broken they used Seraphimon's fractal code which they have had the whole time to make themselves look like them. Boosting Mercurymon's power by almost three times. Seeing the problem, Agunimon switched to his beast form BurningGreymon. Even with the switch, BurningGreymon has been barely able to keep up on Mercurymon's new power. J.P. also added in that the fight felt like it lasted over a whole hour.

"He is on par with fighting a god. He is a idiot if he thinks he can fight that and win." Bokomon was expressing their concern for Takuya. Neemon asked a question that made everybody question their intelligence.

"What's a god?" Neemon asked and Bokomon grabbed their tongue and stretched it out a couple inches before letting go. "Mesa sorry."

"If he can't defeat them on his own, then maybe we can help him." J.P. suggested and Bokomon shook their head.

"Once you leave that place, you don't come back in. Koji is also somewhere in there. Probably having a fight of his own. But we can't see how he is doing until Takuya can find a way to defeat Mercurymon." Bokomon said and there was a large flash. When they looked at the fight again, they saw that Mercurymon, still looking like Seraphimon had pretty much cornered BurningGreymon and was making a big shadow ball. Right as they fired and the ball was about to fire, a light from Seraphimon's egg Bokomon has been watching flew over to BurningGreymon.

When the light hit him, BurningGreymon started a new type of evolution. Fusion evolution. It was when both his spirits combined to make something new from it. Takuya had now become something called Aldamon. It was a combination of the looks between Agunimon and BurningGreymon.

With the new found power of Aldamon, Takuya took out their arms and made a large charge of fire with both their arms. Then Aladamon placed both their arms on the ground and that shot a large arc of fire and the flames went right at Mercurymon. Even with the power of Seraphimon's fractal code, Mercurymon just could not survive the fire blasts.

With Mercurymon defeated, Aldamon found a door. They went through it and reached outside with the rest of the group. As Aldamon left the Sakkakumon, the digimon they had been in started attacking them. Doing this a hundred times and knowing the pattern, the group went to their spirit evolution. They made the assumption that they should use their beast spirits.

Sakkakumon had been able to deflect any attack that the humans made against them. After they would deflect the blow, they would hit back with twice the power. With the same attack. This was how Mercurymon's study of every attack paid off. Because they knew every single attack before they did. Like how that one digimon fought J.P. back then at the start of this big battle.

"Why not have yousa all combine yousa powers and then fight them that way?" Neemon came up with their first genuine clever idea. Once they started doing that, Sakkakumon was a piece of cake. J.P. and Tommy combined their attacks, then Tommy and Takuya, J.P. and Zoe, Zoe and Tommy, J.P. and Takuya, Zoe and Takuya. After those individual combinations, all of them attacked at once as one big attack.

Sakkakumon had been barely able to keep up with it as they had not seen these types of attacks yet. As the final big attack came in, Sakkakumon was fast destroyed. "Oh my god Neemon! You actually helped for once." Bokomon started crying with joy over this.

"Mesa confused how yousa didn't pick up that idea earlier. Mesa thought it was obvious." Neemon said and this was cut off with a large glow. Similiar to the one with Takuya when he became Aldamon. The glow stretched hundreds of feet to the north.

"It must be Koji. He must be in danger." Zoe said and the group started running in that direction of the light. As the light was glowing and they were following it, eventually Seraphimon's hatched. It became something called Patamon and Bokomon was surprised that it hatched eventually.

"I'm the parent. I carried it the whole time." Bokomon called instant dibs. The group was excited for the hatch for a minute or two when they realized that they had to find Koji still. They would show their excitement in full later.

"That took fucking forever. Jesus fucking Christ. I have a feeling we could have god damn defeated Cherubimon while we were waiting for that stupid ass shit egg to hatch." Takuya's D-Tector complained for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

 _Koji's POV_

Koji had been wondering about Duskmon since the moment that they had showed up to fight the group that one time. One thing he wondered was how they could be so powerful even as a human spirit.

Koji also had a weird feeling that he knew everything about Duskmon even when he had first seen it. None of it made any sense, but he refused to not get a answer before Duskmon gets defeated.

He was in a large empty field of darkness when he had a odd feeling about something. Knowing that something was watching him, he spirit evolved into Lobomon right away. Then he turned on both his swords.

"I guess I can't really good hiding myself anymore." The voice of his follower said and lobomon turned around to see Duskmon in a few feet away from them. They had both their swords out as well.

"I feel like you know something about me? Tell me what is right now." Lobomon said, tempted to charge in but couldn't just yet.

"I know your presence but I can't understand anything else aside from that. I have a feeling that if I bring you to your edge, I will understand." Duskmon answered and ran at Koji. Not wanting to fight, Koji had to reluctantly raise his swords up to block right before Duskmon brought theirs down.

"Your voice seems like something I have heard before. I know you." Duskmon was saying in a angry voice. "My family!"

Lobomon pushed Duskmon away and was about to take a swing to defeat Duskmon quick when Duskmon kicked him down to the ground.

Duskmon was about to stab at Lobomon when Lobomon has for a split second thought he had seen something behind Duskmon. Almost like a human boy. Like Koji had described earlier to the group he found on that address. A taller, older, tanner version of him.

Not really understanding this, Lobomon used his left handed sword to swipe away the one that Duskmon had in their right hand. Lobomon got themselves up and for less than half the time of the first image of that man, he saw it again.

Duskmon started going at Lobomon even harder after that. Their swings got even faster and was packed in with much more power on each instance. Lobomon had to work twice as hard to avoid most of these swings. Even though quite a few did hit his arms and such.

Lobomon jumped right at Duskmon and brought them to the ground. When they were on the ground, Lobomon saw a large hole right behind Duskmon. So he let his enemy get up and when they did he forced Duskmon over to the edge of the hole and then kicked them in. Lobomon jumped over the hole and started walking away.

"What if my family knew about this man? My father must know about him somehow. Or else it would make no sense having that address on his desk." Lobomon devolved into Koji and he sat next to a rock for a little bit to get his thoughts straight.

When Duskmon was down the hole, they had a slight memory on their past. It was showing the same young boy that Koji met for that brief moment once talking a a older looking women. She looked a bit like him and even had the same hair style. "Mom, I will be back home shortly. Don't worry about me and dinner." The boy said and left the women alone. This was all he saw in the flashback.

Duskmon had decided it was time to get out of the hole. So he took no time getting out. They just made one large jump out of it and started looking for Koji again. "Koji, I will find you out."

After Koji had sat next to the rock for a little while, maybe five or ten minutes, he decided to go check what that column of stones was there for. So he walked to in and walked to the center space of them. When he did so, rain started to pour down a little bit. Koji saw his D-Tector glow a little bit and having a feeling what was going on, he spirit evolved into Lobomon again.

Already seeing the attack coming a mile away, Lobomon blocked Duskmon's first attack with no trouble. Their battle was taken out of the area of the columns and Lobomon started running away from Duskmon at a fast pace. As he was running, he had a thought in his head. "What if they are related to me?"

Almost as fast as he had those thoughts, Duskmon stopped him from having them. The next thirty seconds were just Lobomon and Duskmon blocking all the attacks and getting a actual shot in every once in a while. The fighting got so intense at the climax of that little duel that there was bight flashes of light every time their blades connected. Follow by a split second of pitch black darkness. Every time the darkness showed up, the image of that boy showed up in front of Koji again.

Duskmon vanished for a small second and when they showed up again, they were on top of a tree. Lobomon jumped up to the same branch that Duskmon was on and their fighting resumed. They would jump to each of the higher branches getting higher and higher on the tree until they reached the top and dropped down off the tree to start a long descend to the ground. A original way to show their actual relationship in this battle in reality.

The two landed on the top of what looked like a left behind pyramid. When they were on the pyramid, Lobomon started to feel weak from all the fighting. So in a desperate attempt to end the battle, they started hitting as hard as they could. With each strike, a crack started to grow larger around Duskmon. After ten or twenty strikes, the ground around Duskmon broke entirely and forced their opponent to fall down several hundred feet.

"ENOUGH!" Koji yelled when he had de spirit evolved after all the fight. When he turned his back, he noticed everything going pure dark around him. He turned around to see a large flying creature. It was called Velgemon and was the beast spirit form of Duskmon.

"Brother." Koji heard the Velgemon say in such a pained way. If this wasn't Koji's enemy, they would have actually felt sorry for them with the obvious pain they were in. But Koji didn't quite understand what they meant by brother.

"Great." Koji said, realizing that the battle was not over. Wishing to have a chance, he beast spirit evolved into KendoGarurumon and when he did so used all their remaining energy to create one last large energy blast. Koji saw the blast hit Velgemon pretty good but all it did was slow the digimon down for a second. Knowing that Koji had no energy left, he let himself de volve back into his human self.

He fell on the ground, not able to fight anymore. If Velgemon wanted to kill him, this was their chance. In fact, Velgemon got about a inch away from Koji and was about to give a strike that would have easily killed him until a large bright light reached Koji. When it hit him, he was full of energy again. Not only that, but he had a new spirit evolution.

He had a similar fusion evolution that Takuya had when he became Aldamon. He had become something called Beowolfmon. It was a combination of how Lobomon and KendoGarurumon looked.

As BeoWolfmon, Koji stood a much better chance against Duskmon and Velgemon. As BeoWolfmon, there were many moments when they seemed to have Velgemon too weak to continue fighting. Their fight went all the way back into the open plain fields and once their, the fight lasted a couple minutes longer.

Afterwards though, Velgemon must have known that they were in a lost fight now because they used their most powerful attack. They created a aura of pure darkness around them and after the aura was made shot it right down at the ground in front of BeoWolfmon. They were barely able to dodge the attack. But while doing so, they sky rocketed several yards and felt like they broke every bone in their body.

Velgemon started coming at BeoWolfmon and was about to make a finishing attack at their enemy when Koji's D-Tector shun brightly at Velgemon. Once doing so, everything became clear.

On the night that their grandmother was going to die in the hospital, she told him one final thing. That he had a younger twin brother named Koji. They had been separated when they were very young. When they were only four to be exact. Three days after her death, Velgemon, or Koichi as they remember their human name being asked his mother about it. She told him everything as she saw that there was no point hiding it anymore. She told him where Koji still lived. One day he went to the house and found out he was at a train station. Koichi went there to find him and while trying to see him, he tripped down a pair of stairs really bad. Once he did, he saw himself the digital world and a large hand coming over him. There, everything went black.

"Do you understand?" A female asked Velgemon and they turned back to Duskmon again. When Duskmon, they had their hands on their head screaming.

"He is my brother? How did I not see it any earlier? Koji is my brother!" Duskmon was yelling. BeoWolfmon who had seen all this stood back up. He attacked Duskmon enough to defeat them and get the fractal code but not enough to kill them.

After he got the fractal code, he saw that Duskmon in true human form really was that boy he met that one day for a moment. Everybody in the group showed up in that moment as well as a Trailmon a few yards away. "You're my brother? How did you even become Duskmon?" Koji held his hand out, losing all anger he had towards Duskmon and now had pity for this young man.

The group, who had heard that were all in utter shock. For once in the entireity of the journey caught the entire groups reaction.

"Holy shit! How the fuck did this happen? This is like the twist of the god damn century." After the D-Tector said that, the group all walked up them and waited for one to start talking.

"Can we go talk about it on train? I know the way to Rose Morning Star. The hide out of Cherubimon. Time we face them once and for all." The man named Koichi said and he led the way over to the train. Once in the train, Koichi made the request to go to Rose Morning Star for the final battle and once there, Koichi explained everything.

"When I was first arriving to this world, everything seemed pure black. I saw a large coming at me and when it touched me, everything was dark for me. I heard a voice telling me that they would unlock whatever I had wanted from my family that I wished if I just served them." Koichi was saying and that reminded Koji of what had happened when he first showed up. When his D-Tector told him that they would give him the truth later. At first he really cared about that, but by this point, he wasn't really focused on it. Guess he still got his wish though.

"Wanting to know more about Koji and what that may lead me more into my family that I was unaware of, I took the offer and became Cherubimon's servant. However, when I was serving them, almost all memory I had on my desires to learn for my family had vanished. I only remembered what I had wanted when I saw Koji again that one day when I attacked you in the Continent of Darkness. Ever since then, I remembered the name Koji itself but almost nothing else. However the more I clashed with Koji, I remembered more." Koichi said refusing to look up from the ground. He just didn't think it felt right to do so.

"I know you guys are on the end game and I had to fight you guys and try to kill you, but will you let me along with you guys for this final fight with Cherubimon? They forced me to try and kill one of my last possible sources to finding my family and forced me to do terrible things in the digital world that goes beyond what I did to you. I won't be under the illusion that I will be having a bad guy who goes good story or a redemption story. But I want to do something good to somewhat make up for all the bad." When Koichi asked for the second chance, he was telling him that they wouldn't let him.

However, the new Patamon digimon came over to him. "All people or digimon deserve a second chance. Even if it won't fix everything. It's still better to fix some things than none. When I was Seraphimon, I had seen many years of digimon do terrible things and then make up for it with one or two basic acts."

"Given what we are going against with Cherubimon soon, we might need you. We need whatever help we can get." Zoe was saying and Neemon stretched themselves out and gave a loud yawn.

"Can wesa just have some fun when wesa are done with this?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, everybody did want to have some fun soon. Almost everything was more fun than going into what could very easily be your death.

"Can't be anything worse than what I have done. And I think I have done a decent job making up for what I did. So I guess you should get another chance." Tommy was saying, getting a smile on his face. Not the murderous one he originally had. One that was showing acceptance and genuine excitement.

"I guess you can always ask me what it's like to have a good sibling. I will help if you want." Takuya offered and J.P. popped his next and spoke something in near sleep talk.

"If it helps defeating Cherubimon, you can be with us all you want for what I think."

Koji was the last to say anything. "I guess it will take getting used to having a sibling and everything. But I'm willing to take the challenge. I guess it's settled. You can be with us for our final battle with Cherubimon." When Koji gave his stamp of approval, Koichi almost smiled. Not quite there, but it was a start.

The group had a few hours of rest before they reached the Rose Morning Star. Upon reaching their destination, the group saw a castle. They walked up to it and saw that two ghost digimon called Pahntomon were guarding it. When Koji did the fractal code digitize for Koichi, it purified the spirit of Darkness and when Koichi decided to take care of this fight, it showed everybody what it really was. The real spirit of Darkness was called Loweemon. It looked like a old style warrior covered with a lot of black to hide their face. As Loweemon, they were able to defeat the Phantomon no trouble and get inside the castle of Cherubimon.

When they were inside the castle, they saw Cherubimon on a piano, playing a actually very nice beat. Next to Cherubimon was a frozen female looking digimon. When she was frozen, she looked like she was about to cry and was holding her hands out. As if showing defeat on something.

"Oh my god it's Ophanimon. How has Cherubimon been able to keep her like this for so long?" Bokomon sounded a hundred times more worried than they were throughout any point of the journey to this point.

"Shesa hot. Maybe mesa can help her out." Neemon said and Bokomon only gave a light hit this time. Neemon then poked Cherubimon and tickled them for a little bit to get their attention. When they succeeded though, they ran back to the group so they wouldn't attacked.

"Do we have a plan?" Tommy asked the group quietly. When he heard nothing, he nodded. Deciding he should have known better. Cherubimon didn't take long to talk.

"Finally my opponents that I have been promised would give me a fun challenge are here. Now show me your powers. I wish to see what you all can do to me." Cherubimon started to form a shadow ball to shot at the group.

Takuya looked at Koichi. "Can you distract Cherubimon for a little bit? Even if it's just a minute, we will have enough time to free Ophanimon." Then Takuya glanced at Bokomon and Neemon. "Your jobs are to give us cheering motivation." Both Bokomon and Neemon seemed perfectly fine with this job.

"If I can't even last a minute against Cherubimon, then I am not even deserving of the possible chance of redemption. Go ahead and try to free Ophanimon. I will keep them under control for the minute." Koichi answered and spirit evolved into Loweemon. As they spirit evolved, everybody followed his example and did it for themselves.

That was how the final battle started.

Loweemon used a spear that they got when spirit evolving and shot it at Cherubimon. As a result, Cherubimon was stunned for just a brief second. But that was quickly worn off when Cherubimon threw the spear right at Loweemon again. It almost hit Loweemon but they ducked down at the last moment.

When they ducked down, they looked to see how the others were doing in freeing Ophanimon. Kumamon shot the side of the chamber they were stuck in. Bettlemon tried to crack it with a thunder fist. It worked to a small extent and made a small one. Kazemon kicked the chamber where Kumamon's ice was and caused the ice to break a bit. Lobomon stabbed the chamber and created a small hole. Agunimon made the chamber melt a little with their Pyro Tornado.

"You see how it is barely making any difference? I made it so that it would be like that. I didn't want them freeing Ophanimon so easily." Cherubimon said when they saw what Loweemon was looking at. They punched Loweemon and caused them to call down.

After about five seconds of being on the ground, Loweemon got up and started to see Cherubimon heading towards the group. To fulfill what they had promised earlier, Loweemon grabbed their spear again and stabbed it right in Cherubimon. This made Cherubimon mad and forget about attacking the humans for a brief second.

In that second, Loweemon pushed the spear in even deeper. That was when another member of the group decided to help a little. Kumamon shot a bunch of ice bullets and started to freeze Cherubimon. They even froze their face for a little bit.

Cherubimon started trying to get rid of the ice on their body starting with the face. When the face had the ice taken off of them, Cherubimon slammed Kumamon to the ground. Causing them not to get back up in sheer pain for a little while. With Kumamon for the time out of the way, they removed all the other ice and charged at Loweemon again.

When Loweemon got close enough to Cherubimon, they took the spear out of Cherubimon's back and made them scream in a small amount of pain for a split second. Cherubimon hit Loweemon in the face and nearly made them faint when BeoWolfmon got in front of the way and blocked the attack with their sword.

"Your minute is more than served. Go with helping the others. Tell J.P. to switch to MetalKabuterimon and switch with me in one minute again." BeoWolfmon gave some orders and Loweemon listened. When BeoWolfmon said that, more of Koji's voice was there than the digimons.

The next few minutes consisted of exactly these. One minute rotations to weaken down Cherubimon for the next person and would keep doing this until Ophanimon was freed. It was almost like they knew what they wanted to do and in the order to do it in.

After Koji as BeoWolfmon went where the fight wasn't going to well for BeoWolfmon's favor but still getting a hit on Cherubimon in the shoulder, J.P. as MetalKabuterimon took over. J.P. told Koji that Zoe would go next. In this mini fight, MetalKabuterimon had blasted Cherubimon with enough force that they couldn't move for the rest of the minute that J.P. had. So J.P. took the liberty to become Bettlemon again and thunder punch Cherubimon.

When J.P.'s minute was done, Zoe came in as Zephyrmon. Cherubimon had recovered from the brief paralyze and was able to hit Zephyrmon with a bit of force. They punched Zephyrmon and kicked them several times in a fast repetition for most of the minute. However, when they worn down a bit, Zoe took a large slash at Cherubimon's chest and said that hit was for Ranamon. Remembering the promise she made a couple days ago when Ranamon forced Zoe to kill her.

That was all Zoe was able to do during her turn and when she came back to the free Ophanimon section of the battle, J.P. said that if she didn't mind, he would kiss her when the battle was all over. Zoe agreed and promised him she would let him give her one.

Tommy came in next. They had recovered from their fall from earlier. At first, they remained at Kumamon and shot their gun for a few seconds. When Cherubimon was going to strike at Kumamon, they spirit evolved into their beast spirit Korkikakumon and left a large cut at Cherubimon's arm. He said that was for his whole family. Afterwards, getting the fun they wanted let Cherubimon hit him hard in the face.

When Korikakumon flew back to Ophanimon's chamber in recoil, the chamber was now mostly cracked and the group only needed a little more. Takuya became Aldamon and took his turn against Cherubimon.

Right away, they shot several fire balls and caused Cherubimon to be unable to fight for a little bit as they were trying to recover from the attack. Aldamon was getting ready to send a big fire tornado of glory at Cherubimon when the opponent got a hold of themselves. Aldamon shot the fire tornado and while a bit of it hurt Cherubimon, they sent what was left at Aldamon and caused them to be unable to fight for the time being. But Aldamon had enough energy to destroy the last bit of blocking Ophanimon's chamber had.

When Ophanimon examined the damage a little bit, they realized that the humans were the true heroes. Even if they weren't at first, these were the most powerful heroes the digital world has ever seen. Seeing they didn't need to do anything, Ophanimon gave their life force up and sent one sixth of their final bits of energy to make the humans more powerful to fight Cherubimon.

"In less than a minute, Ophanimon more than did their part in the final battle." Bokomon and Patamon said in near perfect unison. Neemon said something to that extent.

"Mesa think shesa did good. Yes mesa say so." That was what Neemon said and Bokomon understood that was probably the closest to a proper sentence they had.

Cherubimon was outraged by this turn of events and shook their castle with a lot of their power. Causing the place to start to crumble. They escaped the castle and the group had to help each other out to escape.

MetalKabuterimon became Bettlemon again and grabbed the three digimon. They were the first to leave. BeoWolfmon became Lobomon once again and grabbed Zephyrmon's leg to fly out of the building. Korkikakumon and Aldamon left the building just fine. As Loweemon was about to leave, the rest of the castle toppled on them. Causing the group to believe that they were gone.

"Koichi!" Lobomon yelled, completely getting into Koji's mindset. When Bettlemon tried to assure him that Loweemon, despite what Duskmon had done was a hero at the end. However, Lobomon refused to believe that claim.

Lobomon turned on one of their swords and stood twenty feet in front of Cherubimon. "I don't need to spirit evolve further. I don't need my weapon. Just one attack will be enough. Even in my weakest form." Lobomon said and charge so fast at Cherubimon that it would have been impossible to react. None of the group could have even seen them because they were so fast.

Two seconds after Lobomon left from all form of sight, they could have been seen again. Right behind Cherubimon and turning their sword off. Cherubimon had a large cut on their chest that had not been there a second prior.

Cherubimon started laughing at this and while in their laughing began forming a huge surge of energy. In less than ten seconds it was two feet wide and they released it a couple seconds after that. This surge of energy destroyed everything in a five yard radius. The group barely had any time to get away.

"I got a idea." Tommy and J.P. said at the same time. They told the group their plans and while both were completely different, together the two plans could be what they needed.

Neemon, Bokomon and Patamon got in front of Cherubimon and did a little dancing act. Confused by the dancing act, MetalKabuterimon shot a large thunder ball at Cherubimon's back. Zephyrmon scratched the crap out of Cherubimon's legs. Korkikakumon made two large cuts on the chest right where Lobomon's was with their two axes. Lobomon sliced one of their arms off and then gave Aldamon their sword. Aldamon did the killing blow by stabbing the sword right into Cherubimon's forehead. All this happened in a matter of seven seconds.

Knowing that Cherubimon had caused too much evil for one D-Tector to get the fractal code, all five of them took turns. Takuya first, Koji second, Tommy third, Zoe fourth, and J.P. last. Just like the order they had earned their spirts.

When the fractal codes were gathered, Cherubimon became white. Patamon told the group that this meant that the final battle really was over and Cherubimon was now good again.

"Legendary warriors. I felt like I was just in a terrible dream. Who had saved me?" Cherubimon said in a childish but happy voice. Neemon took responsibility this time and explained that it was all of them. The group took turns explaining everything. J.P. told everything until Grumblemon showed up. Zoe took it from there and told it until J.P. saved her spirit. Takuya explained from there until when he returned from Earth. Tommy told everything about the save of Mercurymon. Koji told everything about Duskmon and the battle.

"A large collective group. What great ambition. I understand everything now. They guys have earned a large needed welcome back home. I have a feeling that with my defeat, Lucemon will come out and do the final fight. I won't allow it. I will open gate for all of you to return home. I will give my life up to destroy Lucemon. Patamon, restore this world when I am gone. Find the creator of the digital world again. He will save us again when he is ready." Cherubimon said and used some of their power to open a gate.

The group all went back to human form and were three steps away from the gate when Bokomon and Neemon ran up to them. "You think that with all the adventures we had here, that you could just go home alone. We're coming with you even if you don't like it. We were a group and this will not stop that." Bokomon said and the two digimon had one last look at the digital world before starting their life on Earth. The humans did so as well before starting their new lives as well.

Everybody went through the gate when Cherubimon got Koji's attention for one last thing. "Koichi is still alive. He is on Earth where your father is. You will meet again when you return to your house. All the evil in his heart is gone. It's the least I can do. In case anybody ever wonders, I think you were the true hero of this quest." When Cherubimon said that, Koji jumped through the gate and it closed.

When they were at Earth, everybody felt so excited to be at home again. "I fucking adore every single one of you and I will cherish this experience and our friendships for the rest of my life." J.P. said about a minute after they all sat on a bench for a long deserved break.

"You guys are all invited to Shinya's birthday. We all earned a piece of cake." Takuya said right after, and Takuya's D-Tector talked once more to state how impressed they were that the group was able to really do it.

Zoe gave J.P. the kiss that she promised she give him. "A Zoe always goes through with her promises." This caused the group to giggle.

"Once Koichi and I meet again, we are going to hang out more often. I can assure it." Koji had his mind set on that idea.

"I'm going back to school again. Although it won't be fun being two years older than all the fourth graders." Tommy sighed in relief. Bokomon and Neemon said that if it was okay, if they could move in with Tommy. To which he said that was perfectly fine.

The group went to Koji's house and met with Koichi again just like Cherubimon said. After they got him, they all left for Takuya's house and they had a large birthday with his family. His family was surprised by the company but they still let them stay. It was by far the largest birthday party Takuya had ever seen.

A week later, Bokomon and Neemon found out that Cherubimon had died but defeated Lucemon in the process. Which truly saved the digital world. Patamon would no go on a quest to save the digital world and find the creator of the digital world for his help. That was the last they heard of Patamon.

* * *

 _Ten years later_

The whole group had just got out of the premiere to Empire Strikes Back. Everybody loved it and even noticed some similarities to their journey and the movie.

A lot happened in those ten years. Tommy had returned to school and everybody welcomed him with open arms. He had some bullies at first but they stopped messing with him when he helped them on some school work. Since then, they became his best friends outside the group. As Tommy predicted, he was two years older than everybody in his grade because he had to repeat fourth grade. The last year he had before the incident. He graduated high school at the age of twenty and decided not to do college.

Tommy and Gallantmon have had a few lessons together and Tommy made his mansion open for the public. While in the digital world, Tommy adopted the name of Gennai.

Koji and Koichi started hanging out almost every week. They really united the families two sides together and it was a great sight to see. While their parents didn't get back together or anything, they became good friends again. Koichi never had a dark thought again. They graduated high school at the same place and won the award of closest siblings.

Koji also started dating Zoe about six months after the journey. With J.P.'s approval. When their relationship lasted about six to seven years, they decided to tie the knot. Zoe had always wanted her first child to be a boy, so they adopted to assure that. The child was named Davis, and he was three years old now.

J.P. lost all his fat weight and became a above average student. He was still serious about the lawyer thing. He graduated high school with a three point two average. Four years after the journey, when J.P. was twenty, their parents had a second child. His name was Joe. About two years after that though, they divorced and Joe went with his father. By that time, J.P. was already out of the house. J.P. was now finally going back into the dating game. He decided that twenty six should be when he finally tries again.

Zoe became friends with most of the girls in her grade. She told them stories about Italy and had a small singing group. She also helped the females when it came to everything related to planting. She was almost the go to person now. But she never dated anybody besides Koji, so she couldn't give the most advice on relationships. When her father visited their family again, she convinced him to give her mother a second chance and they are now two years into their second round.

Takuya and Shinya got on better terms and they help each other with sports related things. Shinya joined the Basketball team and was one of the best players with Takuya's helpful instructions. Takuya had become the captain of his soccer team and nearly won all the games. Soon after he passed high school, he met this school one night. They went on a date and started a relationship. About two years later, they had a child. His name was Tai. Several years later after this reunion, Takuya and his wife would have a daugther named Kari.

Bokomon and Neemon remained their usual selves and lived with Tommy and his butler, who had gotten used to them.

Despite all the differences in their lives now from the journey, they still had one thing. That was each other. As long as they needed it, they would help one of their group mates. They still remember those adventures and lessons they had and took those with them wherever they go.

* * *

Index

 **Human Spirits**

Agunimon - Flame. Given to Takuya

Lobomon - Light. Given to Koji

Kumamon - Ice. Given to Tommy

Kazemon - Wind. Given to Zoe

Bettlemon - Thunder. Given to J.P.

Duskmon (Loweemon) - Darkness. Given to Koichi

Grumblemon - Earth

Arbormon - Wood

Ranamon - Water

Mercurymon - Steel

 **Beast Spirits**

KendoGarurumon - Light. Given to Koji

BurningGreymon - Flame. Takuya

MetalKabuterimon - Thunder. J.P.

Zephyrmon - Wind. Zoe

Korikakumon - Ice. Tommy

Velgemon (JagerLoweemon) - Darkness. Koichi

Gigasmon - Earth

Petaldramon - Wood

Calmaramon - Water

Sakkakumon - Steel

* * *

 **Final Thoughts From Writer:** I really enjoyed writing this story in this format and actually really like how I handled it. Honestly, I would say this was one of my better products. Seeing how much this format worked for me when I wrote it, I might actually consider doing something similar to my other stores. But probably not as I already am writing them. What did you guys think? If you couldn't guess, this was by far my longest chapter.


End file.
